


De común acuerdo.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Feminist Themes, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime y Brienne unen sus vidas de forma insospechada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que me acompañen en mi nueva aventura.  
> Este fic será cortito, solo 10 capitulos. El mayor plot ya está armado. Y espero terminar en la brevedad.  
> Basado ligeramente en el Miai-kekkon y en ciertas características de los matrimonios endogámicos (desde el aspecto religioso y sociocultural, no consanguíneo OBVIAMENTE).  
> Algunos nombres de lugares decidí dejarlos en el idioma original.  
> Sus comentarios serán bienvenidos.
> 
> Nada me pertenece. NADA ;)

**I**

Brienne se ajustó los guantes de cuero cuando bajó del auto. El invierno había golpeado **Sweetsister** con fuerza. Desde la calle, se podían observar las cimas cubiertas de nieve de la cordillera, que partía a la isla por la mitad. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. No le gustaba el frío. Era la sangre del sur que, a veces, cantaba en sus venas.

Entró en la casa con cuidado. Las paredes blanqueadas con cal estaban manchadas por el moho y olían a humedad y a encierro. Cerca de una ventana de cristales ahumados estaba sentada una mujer. Había una mesa y una silla dispuesta en una de las cabeceras. Brienne la tomó, examinándola para comprobar que resistiría su peso. Se sentó frente a la mujer.

Gendry le pasó una libreta roja y un bolígrafo. Ella le había dicho que no era necesario que la acompañara al viaje, pero su asistente se había negado a quedarse en **Kings Landing**.

La mujer frente a Brienne era rubia. Mechones sucios caían a ambos lados de su rostro, desfigurado por incontables cicatrices. A la oficina había llegado un informe lleno de estadísticas sobre los nuevos refugiados, pero las fotografías que llegaron a su casa en un sobre de papel madera no eran números, eran jirones de piel y carne mutilada.

La mujer tenía envuelta las manos en trapos, para resguardarse del frío. Fijó los ojos en Brienne detenidamente. Eran ojos pequeños y azules. Sin luz. Sin vida.

Dijo que se llamaba Meris.

* * *

 

**II**

El clima de **Sunspear** era seco y cálido casi todo el año. A Jaime le gustaba el olor del aire, era una mezcla de jazmines y especias, que enmascaraba el azufrado aliento del mar. Llevaba unos años viviendo en **Dorne**. Su último contrato con los Martell había expirado, y él decidió que era tiempo de volver a su hogar. Oberyn había insistido en que se quedara. Pero Jaime quería volver a ver a su familia, aunque no lo recibieran con brazos abiertos.

Elia entonces decidió organizarle una cena de despedida. Era una mujer hermosa y dulce, aunque algo enfermiza. Se había casado y divorciado cuando era muy joven, y tenía dos niños que entraban en la adolescencia.  Eran amigos desde la universidad. Gracias a ella había conseguido su primer trabajo en Dorne.

—Mi hermano se encuentra devastado —la mujer le dijo apenas llegó a su casa. —No puede entender cómo es posible que nos abandones a nuestra suerte.

—Yo no diría que estoy devastado. — Oberyn apareció frente a ellos con dos copas de vino. —Pero ciertamente me siento desilusionado de mis habilidades de persuasión. Siempre me creí irresistible.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible para volver —Jaime respondió rápidamente.

—Mmmm. Rara vez he confiado en la palabra de un Lannister. Y no digas que siempre pagas tus deudas…

—En realidad estaba por suplicarte que me dieras el vino y cerraras la boca.

—Siempre crees que eres muy listo.

Jaime rió y le arrebató una copa.

—Antes de irte tienes que revisar los planos que mandó Doran.

—Y no vamos a pagarte por eso —acotó  Elia, sonriendo, aun colgada de su brazo.

 

* * *

 

**III**

Brienne recordaba a Caron a menudo.  De pequeño fue un chico tierno, de tez trigueña y ojos color avellana. Tenía una mancha de nacimiento, marrón claro, que se extendía sobre su mejilla derecha hasta casi llegar al ojo.

Se conocieron en uno de los muchos viajes de su padre a Las Marcas. Cuando Brienne comenzó a asistir a la secundaria en **Stormlands** , fueron compañeros de clase. Cuando comenzaba la época de vacaciones solían coincidir en el itinerario de viajes a los **Westernlands**. Brienne no era tonta, ella sabía que su padre quería que ella viviera el mismo estilo de vida de las demás chicas de su edad, que tuviera las mismas oportunidades y gozara de los mismos privilegios. Pero ella jamás había encajado en esos estándares. Ella se había esforzado. Ella lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, cuando aún era inocente y tenía la cabeza llena de cuentos con caballeros honorables, espadas mágicas y besos de amor eterno. Pero en algún punto también se había dado cuenta de que no era adecuada. Y que afuera, en alguna parte, debía haber algo para ella. Algo a lo que pertenecer.

* * *

 

**IV**

Ygritte se peinó la larga cabellera roja con los dedos.

—Dame la ensalada. Sí, esa. —Tomó el tazón y se sirvió una gran porción de papas y cebollas. — ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—La demanda —murmuró Jon, a su lado, haciéndole señas para que le pasara el tazón.

—Ah, sí. La demanda. Lo que hicimos fue declarar inconstitucional el proyecto gubernamental, bajo el artículo cuarto. Eso fue lo que se hizo en la época de la reforma agraria.

—Y según recuerdo, eso no funcionó —intervino Asha, dando un gran mordisco al pedazo de pollo que tenía  en su plato.

—Ya se eso. Trataba de ganar tiempo.

—Se supone que la zona más allá del Muro  iba a declararse Patrimonio Natural. —Alyssane estaba sentada al lado de Asha, y en comparación con los demás invitados, tenía un tamaño descomunal para ser mujer. Aunque Brienne era un poco más grande.

—Si podemos llegar al Comité Ambientalista del Senado.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de trabajo? —Sansa entró en el comedor con una enorme bandeja de tartas de queso, la especialidad de su talento culinario (o probablemente el único plato que sabía preparar de memoria). Era la primera vez que invitaba a sus amigos a su nueva casa. No podía compararse a la anterior, pero era lo que podía permitirse con sus ingresos como asistente fiscal. Ella venía de una familia del Norte, caída en desgracia luego de una de las recesiones económicas de las primeras décadas del nuevo siglo.

Jon, Asha e Ygritte se habían conocido durante la Universidad. Sansa era la media hermana de Jon. Brienne y Alyssane se incorporaron muchos años después al grupo, a través de un voluntariado en una ONG.

—Somos abogados ¿Qué más esperabas? —le increpó Asha dándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que fueran agradables. Y hablaran de cosas lindas.

— ¿Cómo gatitos? — preguntó Ygritte con la boca llena.

—A veces me gustaría que fueran normales.

—Sansa pide algo imposible. —Alyssane fingió hacer un puchero.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas Bri?

Jon estaba sentado a su lado. Se inclinó un poco para hablarle, con una sonrisa agradable en los labios.

—Que…  quiero probar la tarta de queso.

—Lo ven. Brienne si sabe para qué la invité —dijo Sansa, triunfal, mientras depositaba la bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

—Porque ella no es abogada —corearon todos, finalizando en una mar de carcajadas.

* * *

 

**V**

El invierno no había llegado aún a la costa occidental. A pesar de que **“The Crag”** se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de las **Islas del hierro** , la influencia del Mar del Ocaso templaba sus aguas y hacía más benigno el clima en cada cambio de estación. Aquella era una hermosa noche de luna roja y la brisa de la bahía traía el olor de la sal con un aliento cálido.

Brienne caminó hasta el balcón. Se inclinó sobre la baranda de acero, apoyándose en los brazos. Podía escuchar el arrullo de las olas tocando la costa y ver la diminuta luz de un faro en el horizonte. Era media noche. De adentro le llegaba el alboroto de la fiesta.

Se mordió los labios suavemente, y el sabor del lápiz labial se mezcló con el regusto que le dejó el vino especiado.

— ¿Qué tal el Archipiélago?

Brienne se tambaleó un poco.

La figura de Jaime Lannister estaba semioculta en una esquina donde las luces del techo apenas podían alcanzarlo. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de hierro forjado que adornaban el balcón. Tenía un vaso de coñac en la mano izquierda, y una botella a medio terminar reposaba a sus pies.

—Con nieve. Mucha nieve. Será una mala temporada.

No supo qué más decir, no esperaba que nadie supiera sobre ese viaje.

Él sonrió, en la penumbra.

—Los pescadores estarían descorazonados. Si no fuera porque realmente no se preocupan por los peces.

Brienne conocía a Jaime desde que era adolescente. Él era unos años mayor, así que poco tenían que ver más allá de algunas anécdotas de juventud o de la cortesía correspondiente a dos personas que pertenecían al mismo círculo.

Aunque con Jaime a veces era difícil descifrar que se entendía por “cortesía”.

El quedó pensativo un instante y luego añadió:

— **Lannisport** es agradable en esta época. Hay fuegos artificiales y fogatas en la playa.

Brienne volvió a apoyarse en la baranda.

—También aquí. El parador organiza esta clase de cosas.

Jaime se levantó lanzando un bufido.

—Taparan la luna.

Brienne quiso decirle que también en Lannisport las luces de bengala estorbarían el eclipse, pero no pensó que él estuviera de humor para esos razonamientos.

Escuchó la cuenta regresiva a coro en el interior del salón. Luego el estallido del brindis, los vítores y los correspondientes saludos.

Jaime le pasó el vaso y él recuperó la botella del suelo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Brienne.

Ella se quedó mirando el vaso un tanto reticente.

—Feliz año nuevo —murmuró.

El hombre chocó suavemente el cuello de la botella contra el borde del vaso.

Brienne bebió solo un poco, para cumplir con la ceremonia y luego contempló la luna, brevemente, antes de que el espectáculo pirotécnico cubriera el cielo.

—Tendremos que esperar otro medio siglo para ver un eclipse como este. Quién sabe, tal vez nazca algún dragón.

Ella sonrió ante eso, y Jaime se dirigió al salón con paso vacilante.

Una noche de borrachera, suponía ella, para olvidar que el mundo seguía en pie a pesar de uno mismo.


	2. Cuando entraste en mi vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne y Jaime tratan de mantener las riendas de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Los flashbacks están en azul_

 

**I**

En el avión Brienne durmió unas horas. Tuvo un sueño en donde ella caminaba por una vereda desolada, los edificios a su alrededor grises y silenciosos. Anduvo y anduvo, al mismo paso tranquilo. Vestía una túnica estampada con flores de color rosa y estaba descalza. Pasó junto a una escuela y vio a una niña jugando en una hamaca. Ella se columpiaba sola mientras cantaba una canción de cuna. Brienne le preguntó su nombre, pero la pequeña solo le mostró una sonrisa desdentada. Siguió columpiándose por un rato. Brienne se dio cuenta de que la canción había cambiado. Primero era un susurro ininteligible, y luego una frase coherente, un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez.

—Ellos ya vienen… ellos ya vienen…

Brienne quiso preguntarle a quienes se refería, pero no podía despegar los labios. Luego sintió unos dedos aferrándose a sus pies. Eran gordos y grises y despedían un olor nauseabundo.

—Ellos ya vienen… —seguía cantando la niña.

Brienne cayó al suelo. El día se hizo noche y ella estaba tirada en medio de una multitud que corría en estampida. Escuchaba gritos y veía bolas de fuego encender el cielo nocturno. Trató de levantarse, pero las manos cadavéricas seguían aferrándose a ella. Las personas corrían y ella sentía el polvo y la sangre en la boca, y el gas metiéndose en sus fosas nasales y quemándole los ojos.

Entonces despertó.

Estaba  en el avión, con el cinturón aprisionándola contra el respaldo del asiento. Gendry la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cordura y ella misma se sentía así.

— ¿Estás bien?

Él se había quitado el saco y la corbata. Tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto. Probablemente intentaba dormir hasta que Brienne lo interrumpió. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, acerado, y bajo los parpados se pintaban ojeras profundas.

—Sí —respondió quitándose el cinturón y aspirando profundamente —No. No. realmente no.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener las arcadas y corrió hacia el sanitario.

* * *

 

**II**

Casterly Rock era un castillo fortificado, cuya construcción se perdía en la bruma de la leyenda. La mitad del edificio estaba inmerso en el seno rocoso de una montaña, cuyos cimientos se hundían en las costas del Mar del Ocaso. Los Lannister habían abierto la galería del Salón de los Héroes al público y también parte del Jardín de Piedra. Eso había sido en época del abuelo Tytos, según recordaba Jaime. Su abuelo no se había destacado por ser un buen administrador y cuando se vio en aprietos tuvo que aceptar una oferta del gobierno para convertir el castillo en patrimonio histórico, a cambio de cierta subvención monetaria, por supuesto.

Jaime amaba la vista del mar, los atardeceres desde los balcones del castillo, el murmullo de las aves sobre las olas… era su hogar. Amaba su hogar. Era algo a lo que se sentía unido. Se aferraba al eco persistente de tiempos mejores.

Tyrion lo observó largo rato. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los balcones, desayunando con café, pan, jugo y frutas. Su hermano menor tenía treinta años ahora, se había dejado crecer una barba corta, y también el cabello, que le caía desordenado y rebelde sobre la frente. Sus ojos dispares siempre tenían ese brillo, inquieto y perspicaz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Jaime se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, el justo y necesario como para que nuestro padre no albergue esperanzas.

Tyrion entornó los ojos.

—Nunca vas a convertirte en el hombre que estas destinado a ser —imitó a su padre con voz gruesa y acento ridículo. —Este es tu legado, Jaime. Eres mi hijo mayor. Mi único hijo varón.

—Cersei es la mayor, y tú  dices tener verga tanto como yo.

—Alguien debe encargarse de dejar el memo en el escritorio de padre. Y con respecto a Cersei, nunca la he visto de cerca, pero a veces pareciera creer que tiene una verga más grande que la tuya.

Jaime apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

—Como siempre. Hermosa y despiadada, más allá de los mortales. Papá jamás va a dejar que Cers maneje la compañía. No mientras ella esté más ocupada en aparecer en las páginas sociales, colgada de Robert. O arreglando la mierda de su hijo mayor.

—Joff sigue en rehabilitación.

—Entrando y saliendo. El chico es todo un caso.

—Bajo esa perspectiva tengo menos deseos de establecerme como un hombre de familia.

Tyrion rió con suspicacia.

—Vas a defraudar al temible Tywin Lannister.

— ¿Y qué puede hacer? ¿Piensa que si amenaza con desheredarme voy a ceder con el tiempo?

—Eres el único que no está casado.

—Lo que me deja fuera del camino de mis queridos hermanos.

—Estas siendo tan prosaico como él.

Jaime rió con ganas.

—Dale un nieto y veras que se sentirá feliz. Y a mí me dejará en paz.

—Nuestro padre no puede ser feliz. Es… EL. — su hermano metió una rebanada de pan en la boca y masticó con avidez. — Sansa es muy joven aun.

— ¿Y qué tal está? ¿No vino contigo?

Tyrion se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella… está en el Norte. Está trabajando en un caso importante.

—Oh. Qué bien. Pero lo hace de forma independiente o…

—No. Sigue trabajando en la fiscalía. Solo que… se trasladó temporalmente para este litigio.

—Al menos no tiene que verse con Cers.

— ¡Sí! —Tyrion entornó los ojos. —Qué afortunada.

* * *

 

**III**

Una semana después de Año Nuevo Brienne estaba en Desembarco del Rey. Luego de la muerte de su padre, ella debió tomar su lugar en la mesa directiva de **Stormlands Heavy Industries**. Al principio, ella se había apoyado en uno de los viejos amigos de la familia, Goodwin Stepstones, un hombre honesto y bondadoso, con una calva lustrosa y un vientre prominente. Pero él estaba en edad de retirarse y en un tiempo corto ella debió enfrentarse a su nuevo papel por su cuenta.

Su padre había empezado muy joven, con una pequeña empresa naviera en la isla de donde era originario, Tarth. Sus ancestros siempre habían sido pescadores. Él había logrado desviar un poco el destino, trabajando en el continente para tener una oportunidad de educación superior. Luego había vuelto a casa, con muchos proyectos en la cabeza, y los bolsillos vacíos. Él le había contado a Brienne cómo había conseguido el primer préstamo y cómo había colocado el primer bloque de cemento, la primera columna de acero. Ella ahora era copropietaria de una industria de astilleros portentosa. Antes de que Brienne llegara a la adolescencia la pequeña, pero exitosa empresa de su padre se había asociado al monstruo corporativo de los Baratheon. Y en lugar de ser engullido por la bestia, Selwyn se había hecho un lugar, con el suficiente temple para sobrevivir y hacer valer su nueva posición.

Brienne sabía lo justo y necesario sobre barcos, artilleros, talleres y hangares. Luego de un año sabático, y una tormenta de dudas había decidido estudiar Administración de Empresas. Ella tal vez nunca podría construir un barco, pero al menos podría mantener la industria funcionando.

* * *

 

**IV**

 

_**_“You give me your smile.  
A piece of your heart”_ ** _

_Jaime se colocó los auriculares de diadema y salió de la casa. Era medio día. El cielo era azul intenso y el sol extendía latigazos de calor despiadadamente. Verano. Siempre una aventura prefabricada por su padre. Tyrion se había quedado en Dorne porque deseaba conocer la Ciudad de la Sombras (a escondidas del tío Kevan, que era su nuevo chaperón). Contra todo pronóstico Cersei había decidido quedarse con ellos, al parecer interesada en aprender más sobre la cultura local o una mierda parecida.  Le había dicho que ella se le uniría en Dragonstone, y que era mejor que él fuera a Tarth para guardar las apariencias. Ambos habían cumplido diecisiete años un mes atrás._

_  
**_“You give me the feel I've been looking for…_** “_

 

_Caminó en el borde de la piscina. Vio a Margaery, Loras y Renly sentados en reposeras al otro lado, descansando bajo palmeras. En la playa Ron, Hyle y otros chicos jugaban vóley contra un grupo de niñas._

_Una de las meseras (que parecía ser essosi) se encargaba de traer bebidas y entremeses._

_— ¡Brienne! —gritó una chica pelirroja desde la playa. — ¡Brienne!_

_Jaime se detuvo para ajustar el volumen de la canción un poco más alto._

_**_“You give me your soul.  
Your innocent love”_ ** _

_Frente a él surgió una figura. El agua le bañó las piernas y alcanzó el piso de áspero granito con un sonoro splash._

_—Hey. —Jaime retrocedió, quitándose los auriculares._

_La chica era solo un poco más baja que él. El traje de baño color rosa pálido la hacía ver más gruesa, a pesar de adherirse a su piel por la humedad. Selwyn le había contado sobre ella. Su pequeña Brienne, con coletas y frenos._

_Bien. No tenía coletas, sino una aplastada cabellera rubia pegada al cráneo, apenas tocando sus hombros. En las fotos que él le había mostrado sobre su hija, ella a veces se dignaba a dibujar una escasa sonrisa, demasiado tímida para suavizar su permanente ceño fruncido._

_—Lo siento. —Brienne se secó la cara con una toalla y la lanzó al suelo. Era menor que él, tal vez dos o tres años._

_Jaime le pasó la mano._

_Ella lo miró un largo rato sin saber qué hacer y luego se ocultó la boca con una mano pecosa y rió nerviosamente. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado viva y absurdamente._

_—Lo sé —murmuró entornando sus ojos azules. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y corrió hacia la playa. —Ya voy —gritó bajando los escalones de piedra. —Ron, pásame la pelota._

* * *

 

**V**

Sarella Sand era una de las nuevas ingenieras navales que la empresa había contratado para el nuevo proyecto de expansión. Brienne había insistido, porque quería realizar reformas en la próxima línea de ensamblaje, y quería encontrar inversores interesados en estas innovaciones. Sarella había aparecido con un curriculum sorprendente y extravagante. A Brienne le había gustado apenas la vio y decidió darle el puesto. Sarella le había advertido que no era su intención quedarse por mucho tiempo, solo hasta conseguir la venia para el inicio de la producción y posiblemente la salida al mercado. Era atractiva e inteligente, y siempre asistía a los cocteles y las reuniones donde se discutían sus diseños, o tenían que convencer a nuevos clientes. Ella había invertido esfuerzo, tiempo e incluso dinero, y Brienne se había sentido extremadamente feliz con su desempeño.

Cuando hicieron la inauguración de la ampliación del  astillero en Kings Landing, Sarella le preguntó si podía traer a un invitado. Brienne le dijo que podía traer tantos amigos como quisiera.

La mujer apareció con un hermoso vestido rojo que se aferraba delicadamente a su esbelta figura y unos zapatos que lograban elevarla casi a la altura de Brienne. Estaba maquillada con apenas lápiz labial y aun así, probablemente nadie podría competir en ese instante con ella. Detrás de Sarella venía un hombre rubio, vestido con traje de oficina. Estaban tomados de la mano, caminando hacia Brienne con soltura.

— ¡Jefa! ¡Mira qué coincidencia!

Brienne apuró el último trago de aguamiel que estaba bebiendo, para darse coraje.

—¡Hola!

—Este es Jaime. –Se apartó para dejar que el hombre se presentara ante ella.

La última vez que lo había visto él estaba borracho y de mal humor. Ahora se paraba frente a Brienne, impecable y sólido, los ojos verdes chispeando con un brillo enceguecedor.

—Ella ya lo sabe —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. Errr… nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.

Sarella rió dulcemente.

—Me tomó meses darme cuenta.

— ¿Así que hablan de mi? —preguntó él, mirando a la dorniense con expresión afilada.

—No seas tonto. —Sarella le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Tú fuiste quien me habló de ella.

Brienne dibujó una “O” con la boca, sin poder decir más.

El delicado vals que sonaba de fondo, cambió por **“When you came into my life** ”. 

— ¿No pudiste conseguir un DJ más moderno? —preguntó Jaime.

**_“You are the one I've been waiting for.”_ **

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó la mujer dorniense. —Amo esa canción. Tienes que seguirme el ritmo.

Obviamente ella estaba bromeando, pero aun así se unió a la improvisada pista de baile, donde algunos empleados bailaban en pareja.

Jaime se acercó a Brienne susurrando:

—Cierra la boca, pareces un pescado.

Y luego fue tras su novia, para pararse frente a ella, haciendo una reverencia pomposa.

Brienne pidió otro vaso de aguamiel.

A ella también le gustaba esa canción.

**_“I've been waiting for...”_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you came into my life" - tema de Scorpion.  
> Tras mucho pensar en darle una novia a Jaime, creí que sería interesante que fuera una de Las serpientes, debido a la constante presencia de Dorne en el fic.  
> Me la imagino totalmente como Lupita Nyong'o ( tal vez un poco más alta).  
> [Criatura divina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0arX6IO8joc)


	3. Pienso en ti, amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne afronta sus pérdidas. Jaime tiene que lidiar con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de angts y ríos de tinta cursi ;)

I

**_Asha G._ **

**_En línea._ **

Nota de voz  19:30 => ¡Bri-Bri! Te envié los contratos revisados. Tus abogados son unos idiotas, lo que me pagas no cubre el someterme a situaciones de stress por idiotas.

Nota de voz  19:31 =>Lo de la paga es broma. Eres capaz de enviarme un bono o algo.

Nota de voz  19:31 =>Y el dinero en mi isla no crece en los arboles. Aunque allí casi no hay árboles. Sino piedras.  Montañas y montañas de piedras. Y almejas ¿Alguna vez has probado un plato típico de mi isla? Pues bien, no te pierdes de mucho. Una vez uno de mis tíos preparó una salsa de almejas… dioses… terminé en cuarentena. Y no fue divertido.

Nota de voz  19:32 => Aunque no la pasé tan mal porque conocí a una enfermera muy guapa. Tenía el cabello castaño. Pero no le digas a Aly. Ella se pone celosa con estas cosas.

_Nota de voz  19:32 = > No voy a decirle, Asha._

Nota de voz  19:32=>Ella está algo sensible últimamente. Se enoja por todo y me regaña por cualquier cosa.

_Nota de voz  19:33= > Cualquier cosa no es mezclar el tinte rojo con el shampoo y no avisarle. Alyssane tuvo que ir al trabajo con mechas que la hacían ver como Florián, el Bufón._

Nota de voz  19:33=> Fue sin querer.

Nota de voz  19:33=>Y ella me ama. Tiene que perdonarme.

Nota de voz  19:33=>Tú me perdonarías por un accidente así ¿verdad?

_Nota de voz  19:34= >Es diferente. Soy tu amiga._

Nota de voz  19:34=>Para que conste, ella se vengó. Y que te declares mi amiga con tanta vehemencia me hace sentir discriminada.

Nota de voz  19:34=> Bromas aparte, Aly me empieza a preocupar.

_Nota de voz  19:35= > ¿Qué es? ¿Su hija?_

Nota de voz  19:35=> Creo que la extraña más de lo que quiere admitir. Bueno, sé que es su hija y que probablemente me estoy comportando como una imbécil… pero es la decisión de la niña. Y de su familia. No puedes luchar contra años y años de tradición y toda esa mierda.  Aly tiene que aprender a vivir con eso. Todos aprendemos a vivir con basura como ésta.

_Nota de voz  19:35= >Estas siendo una imbécil_.

Nota de voz  19:36=>Es genético.

Nota de voz  19:36=> ¿Ves? Me has dado otro argumento para evitar traer progenie al mundo. Muchas gracias. Desde ahora les diré a todos que fue un concejo tuyo. Mi madre te dorará.

_Nota de voz  19:36= > ¿Cómo haces que un tema serio se convierta en un chiste siempre?_

Nota de voz  19:37=>Es un don.

Nota de voz  19:37=>Querida, me amas. Necesitas a alguien como yo en tu vida.

_Nota de voz  19:37= >Ya tengo a alguien como tú en mi vida. ¡TU!_

Nota de voz  19:37=>BRIIIII. Alguien con quien compartir tu corazón.

Nota de voz  19:36=>Y tener sexo, obviamente.

* * *

 

**II**

La filial de **White Harbor** fue una gran inversión. La mayor parte corrió a cuenta de los Baratheon. La verdad era que el padre de Brienne, Selwyn Tarth, les daba el prestigio que ellos necesitaban para poder transformar todo ese dinero en más dinero.

 Luego de la última batalla librada en las islas de **Stepstone** , durante la **Primera Guerra del Mar Angosto** , la fama de los barcos que había diseñado su padre se había extendido más allá de los Siete Reinos. Selwyn fue hábil. Él fue creando mecanismos para que Brienne lo heredara casi sin perder poder en la empresa.

Después de su muerte, cuando apenas habían pasado unos días del sepelio Renly se acercó a ella. De todos modos Brienne estaba preparada. Sabía que aceptar algunas de las ofertas la habría librado del peso. Ella no necesitaba hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella no necesitaba ponerse a cargo de un negocio que apenas conocía. Tenía el dinero. Siempre tendría el dinero. No era preciso saber cómo ni de donde salía.

 Fue doloroso de todos modos, tener que enfrentarse a Renly, a quien creía su amigo. Él había sido su primer maestro en el negocio. Él le había dado los trucos, el apretón de manos y la confianza para articular una frase sin tropezar con la lengua. Y le dijo que no a él. Le dijo que no, sintiendo un vacío en el estomago, porque sabía, porque estaba segura que él fue el emisario elegido para vulnerar sus paredes. Nada era al azar.

—Este año haré la Fiesta de la Madre en casa. Pero ya te lo he contado muchas veces. —Sansa rompió el borde del pequeño sobre de papel y vació el contenido en su tasa. El café tenía un aroma delicioso. —Pienso invitar a Margaery. No la he visto desde mi boda. Y creo que puedo invitar a su hermano ¿No te molesta que lo invite, verdad?

La fiesta. Brienne no recordaba la fiesta. Ni siquiera recordaba bien la fecha.

Sansa le había llamado, para preguntar sobre su estadía en la ciudad. Ella se ofreció a darle alojamiento en su nueva casa. Brienne había dormido allí luego de la cena en la que todos se habían reunido. Fue lindo ver a gente querida en tiempos felices. La última vez había sido en un cementerio.

—Mmmmm. Sobre eso… creo que…

Brienne accedió a tomar algo en una de las cafeterías cerca del puerto. Le gustaba el ruido de la gente trabajando y el olor a pescado y aceite en el ambiente. Sansa la observó un instante y se dio cuenta. Ella trató de lucir natural, pero sus emociones cobraban propia voluntad en su rostro.

—No vas a venir —le dijo la mujer sonriendo. Sus ojos tenían un color azul exquisito, resaltando en su tez de porcelana.

Brienne podía escuchar la desilusión en su voz.

—Tengo mucho trabajo en la capital… con las nuevas oficinas y… aun no ha terminado realmente la renovación del astillero. Estoy llena de papeles que no entiendo y…

—Ya, ya. No es necesario que te disculpes. Otra vez será.

—Mándame una foto de la fiesta.

Aquello fue automático y tonto. Sansa Stark no era uno de sus contactos de ventas o un cliente al cual rehuir. Ella era su amiga. Solía ser su amiga.

—Bien. Por cierto, terminé de revisar el documento que me diste. Voy a enviártelo todo esta noche.

—Gracias. Le diré a Gendry que esté pendiente del  mail.

—Por cierto, tienes abogados idiotas.

—Asha ya me lo ha dicho.

—Comprendo por qué no quieres que revisen tus papeles personales.

—Me gusta mantener mis secretos.

— ¿Incluso de mí?

Brienne sonrió tímidamente.

—Tienes que contarme primero los tuyos.

—No quiero hablar sobre  nada más que trabajo.

Brienne suspiró.

—Como ordenes  ¿Que tal vas con el caso del supermercado?

La banalidad del la vida cotidiana era un alivio perecedero.

—Creo que los Westerling van a desistir de la querella. Seguro los convencieron de un trato. No puedo hacer más. Eso ya es parte del foro civil. Ah. Sabes, me pasó algo extraño. Estaba en la farmacia, y de pronto una muchacha me golpeó al pasar… creo que la reconocí.

— ¿Quién?

—Jeyne. Fue amiga mía durante el colegio.

— ¿Era novia de Robb? ¿O Theon?

—Theon. Solo que no estoy segura si era ella, porque el color del cabello es diferente y se veía… extraña.

— ¿Ella intentó hablarte?

—No. Pareció no darse cuenta de quién era yo. Tal vez me equivoqué.

—Cuéntale a Theon.

Sansa rió.

— El siempre se siente feliz cuando encontramos alguna chica que lo conoce.

* * *

 

**III**

Myrcella Baratheon era una preciosa adolescente de dieciséis años. Era alta y esbelta, con una hermosa cabellera dorada que se extendía hasta sus caderas. En aquella ocasión (un ensayo) se había peinado con una trenza descuidada, enredada en la cima de su cabeza como un gracioso rodete. Vestía una remera de algodón y unos jeans desgastados. Cuando el profesor le indico su posición ella se quitó las sandalias y caminó descalza hasta el centro del escenario. A su lado se paró otra chica, más baja, pero unos años mayor. Ella parecía  volantene, con su piel olivácea y sus hermosos ojos, rasgados y vivaces.

Myrcella tomó su violín y lo colocó bajo la barbilla, probó algunas cuerdas y luego, con una mirada a su compañera, comenzó a tocar.

La voz de la otra niña era dulce. Un canto roto, lleno de alma y sufrimiento. Myrcella ejecutaba a la par, con una emoción delicada y medida. Con una concentración quirúrgica. En ese instante ella era la viva imagen de su madre.

Jaime estaba sentado junto con otras personas, él suponía que eran amigos y padres, por esa molesta propensión a elogiar a los estudiantes que desfilaban por el escenario. Pero a él no le importaba. El sonido del violín podía aislarlo del mundo. Era demasiado bello.

_Pienso en ti, amor_  
Cuando el resplandor del sol  
Brilla sobre el mar.

 

* * *

**IV**

**_Gendry Waters._ **

**_En línea._ **

Nota de voz  9:41=> Buenos días Brienne. Hoy llegó el presupuesto de la nueva línea de buques. He revisado algunos números y creo que hay que reajustar el costo. Tal vez sería bueno llamar a Ashara. Ella tiene buen ojo para cosas así.

Nota de voz  9:49=>Llegó un paquete de Tarth. No sé si quieres que lo deje aquí o lo lleve a tu departamento.

_Nota de voz  9:50= > Déjalo en mi oficina. Si llaman de                                                                                       Lannisport derívalos conmigo personalmente. Mándale un memo a Sarella.                                                                                Tiene que entregar el último diseño a ingeniería en plazo. Y llama a Ashara, esa                                                                                                    es una buena idea. Por cierto, buenos días a ti también._

Nota de voz  9:51=>Hecho.

Nota de voz  9:55=>Ummm, llamó tu amiga de **“Lucha sin fronteras”**. Te la derivo si quieres cuando vuelva a llamar.

_Nota de voz  9:55= > ¿Ygritte?_

_Nota de voz  9:55= >Derívala conmigo._

_Nota de voz  9:56= > ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le pasó algo?_

Nota de voz  9:56=>Dijo algo de **Blackwater**.

Nota de voz  9:57=>Tiene acento raro.

* * *

 

**V**

Una parte del puerto de **Blackwater** se había incendiado, dejando a un gran número de familias damnificadas. Brienne había sido voluntaria durante la época de universidad en una ONG. Luego empezó a dedicarse a la empresa, tratando de prepararse para enfrentarse a sus  responsabilidades. Ella suponía que eran suficientes sus  intervenciones esporádicas,  a través de **Stormlands Heavy Industries**. Sus contadores estaban agradecidos. Todo era deducible de impuestos.

Ygritte era parte de la organización. Generalmente ella trabajaba en el Norte, más allá del Muro. Rara vez se involucraba en las cedes de otras regiones. Por eso Brienne se sintió alarmada. Su amiga le pidió ayuda. Ayuda oficial. Necesitaban voluntarios, víveres y pertrechos para los damnificados. Brienne dijo que sí. Que ella se ocuparía. Que incluso ella misma, apenas llegara a King´s Landing supervisaría todo.

* * *

**VI**

Cuando Brienne tenía seis años su madre la llevó al ballet. Ella recordaba pequeños fragmentos de aquella mañana. La sensación suave de la piel de su madre al tomarla de la mano, el olor a anís en el comedor, el verde que se perdía con el asfalto al bajar desde la casona hasta el pueblo… también recordaba la puerta pintada de rosa.

Su mamá le había puesto un tutú, que era igual al de las demás niñas. La profesora le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella cuidaría a la pequeña. Recordaba el roce de un beso y el perfume floral. Ese era un recuerdo de su madre que perduraría por siempre.

* * *

**VII**

Myrcella lo miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está mi tío?

Jaime se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está trabajando. —Le abrió la puerta del auto. —Y yo también soy tu tío.

Myrcella lo miró con malhumor y entró.

Jaime subió también. Su tarea era llevarla a casa sana y salva. Tyrion le dijo que estaba ocupado con un problema en las minas norteñas. Que en serio no tenía a quien más llamar, que lo sentía.

La última vez que la había visto ella se vestía con overoles manchados de acuarela.

—Me gustó tu presentación —empezó Jaime, porque no sabía qué más decir. —Tienes mucho talento.

—Fallé en el final.

Myrcella captaba su intento de romper el hielo y se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

—Nadie lo notó. Yo no lo noté.

— ¿Ahora eres experto?

—No. No lo soy.

—Entonces es poco lo que puedes opinar.

* * *

**VIII**

Walda Bolton era una mujer amable. Sus brazos rollizos rodearon a Brienne con fuerza. Dijo que la conoció cuando ella era más chica. Fue en su boda. En la boda de Walda, obviamente. Brienne no la recordaba, pero para la mujer eso era un detalle insignificante. No paró de hablar durante toda la hora entera en que estuvieron reunidas.

Repitió varias veces lo encantada que estaba. Que era la primera obra de caridad que haría en la capital. Brienne le aclaró que más bien era un voluntariado, pero Walda pareció no escucharla. Le contó sobre su esposo, sobre lo mucho que trabajaba ahora que lo habían trasladado. Pero era muy importante, porque era algo parecido a una promoción. Brienne no necesitó preguntarle si ella trabajaba. Supo pronto que Walda tenía un diploma en gastronomía, peo no ejercía desde su época de noviazgo. Igual seguía preparando banquetes para sus invitados y amigos. No tenía hijos aun. No podía. Había intentado un tratamiento de fertilidad en los primeros años de su matrimonio, sin tener éxito.

Pronto llegaron las preguntas que Brienne temía. Si estaba casada, si tenía un novio o un amante, si tenía hijos. Le dijo que si era madre soltera podría decírselo. Eso pasaba todo el tiempo. Era algo de la vida moderna. Las costumbres ya no eran las mismas. Ella era del Norte, pero no era moralista ni nada.

Brienne le dijo que estaba soltera. Y que de momento no tenía otros planes.

* * *

**IX**

Myrcella estaba sentada en la cocina. Los miraba desde allí con atención mientras merendaba una chocolatada con galletitas de vainilla.

Jaime estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y Cersei caminaba de un lado al otro, fumando uno de esos cigarros gruesos, de tabaco yití. Su larga cabellera ondulada brillaba bajo la luz artificial de la habitación. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo, que envolvía sus curvas como si la tela estuviera pintada sobre su piel. Estaba enojada. Y en esta clase de estado, ella era se veía como una diosa sublime y todopoderosa, más allá del bien y del mal.

—Robert quiere el divorcio ¿Puedes creerlo? Me gritó. Me escupió. Me llamó puta… y luego se me rió en la cara ¿Lo imaginas? Se rió de mí. No voy a perdonarlo por esto. No. Voy a matarlo. Voy a destrozarlo. Él no sabe quién soy.

El humo salía de su boca mientras hablaba. Lo que decía era producto de la ira. Mañana pensaría con la cabeza fría. Mañana ensayaría disculpas y lágrimas, escondería todo el veneno para después.

— ¿Te lastimó?

Era la única cosa que importaba para Jaime. La única realidad tangible que estaba preparado para entender.

—No. Estaba sobrio. Es demasiado cobarde cuando está sobrio.

Jaime no se había dado cuenta de los golpes hasta que Tommen tenía cumplidos los siete años. Fue una indiscreción del niño. En su inocencia le había contado que cuando su padre se enojaba le hacía a su madre lo mismo que Joff le hacía a él. Enloqueció con aquella confesión. Fue a buscar a Robert a su casa, para matarlo de una paliza. Pero lo que encontró fue el desastre de Joffrey. Había robado el auto de su madre para conseguir drogas. Pero cuando su proveedor no quiso aceptarlo por las “complicaciones”, él le partió la cabeza con una barra de acero.

 Pagaron mucho dinero para evitar que Joff fuera a la cárcel. Ayudó el hecho de que la victima tuviera dos órdenes de captura pendientes. Pero al enterarse Tywin dio un veredicto. Su nieto sería internado en una clínica. Iría a rehabilitación, quisiera o no.

De eso, pasaron dos años. Cersei era la única que iba a visitarlo.

— ¿Te encontró con Taena?

Taena se resbaló de sus labios como la sabia brota de la corteza de un árbol viejo. Cersei lo miró aspirando profundamente el cigarro y luego lanzando el humo con suavidad.

— ¿Crees que soy tan tonta? No. La culpa es de Lancel.

— ¿Lancel?

—El muy idiota abrió la boca. Le contó cómo conseguimos la financiación de la campaña de reelección. Le contó todo lo que tuvimos… tuve que hacer. Idiota. En vez de agradecerme. Todo lo que hice por nosotros. Por el bien de nuestra familia… nuestros hijos…

— ¿Y eso es motivo para pedir el divorcio?

—No. Claro que no. Él quiere librarse de mí. Seguro quiere casarse con alguna de las putitas con las que me engaña. Cerdo. Es un cerdo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

—Habla con nuestro padre. Él tiene que ayudarme.

—No he hablado más de dos oraciones completas con él en tres años ¿Qué te hace pensar que me escuchará?

—Oh, por los Siete. Sigues siendo un inútil. Te estoy pidiendo un favor… un solo favor… y ni siquiera eres capaz de intentarlo…

—Ay, Cersei…

_“Las cosas no cambian tanto como uno podría pensar”,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde la cocina Myrcella gritó:

— ¿¡Pueden hablar más bajo?! ¡Intento comer en PAZ!

Cersei caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se unió a los gritos.

—Si quieres paz termina de comer y vuelve a tu cuarto. Y estudia. Tu maestra de literatura me envió una queja escrita en tu contra.

—No tienes de…

— ¡Me importa un bledo lo que pienses! ¡Si sigues comportándote así no te dejaré ir a esa estúpida fiesta en Blackwater!

Myrcella se levantó hecha una furia.

—No es una fiesta. Es algo importante ¿Crees que soy como tú? ¿Que estoy tan hueca?

Cersei fue hacia ella. Lo único que se interponía era la mesa.

—Tú lo quisiste. No iras a ninguna parte en una semana. Ni a tu ensayo de violín. Ni serás voluntaria en ninguna mierda.

—No. NO. NO. —La niña comenzó a llorar. — ¡Al carajo! Al carajo tú y tu hermano. Me dan asco los dos.

Cersei quedó atónita. Myrcella salió al patio hecha un mar de lágrimas y desapareció de la vista de Jaime.

—Ella sí es diferente ahora. —Él se levantó incómodo.

—A veces creo que… que ella lo sabe…—murmuró Cersei volviendo a la sala.

Jaime miró en derredor, sin saber donde fijar la vista.

—Entonces déjala ir a sus clases de violín. No aniquiles su alma.

_“Ella no tiene que ser como nosotros.”_

Cersei se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

**X**

La tía Roelle tiró aquel tutú. De todos modos a Brienne ya no le quedaba y no lo había usado en mucho tiempo. Además, su madre estaba muerta. Y ella era la única que le decía que se veía hermosa así, porque ella la amaba.

Esa es la clase de magia que a veces el mundo se digna a obsequiar. Las mentiras que se vuelven realidad, que se vuelven el germen de la esperanza, aunque hayan nacido en lo imposible.

Parte de esa magia murió con su madre. Y a veces, Brienne creía, que también parte de su corazón.

* * *

**XI**

...

— ¿Sari? ¿Olvidaste tu teléfono en alguna parte?

_—No soy Sarella, soy Brienne._

—Ah. Cómo era el número de la empresa me equivoqué. Eso no significa que mi novia y yo hablemos así, en horario laboral y a través de una línea oficial corporativa con frecuencia—él mismo resopló— ¿Sueno convincente?

Escuchó una risa cansada del otro lado.

_—Me dijo que eres arquitecto._

—Sí.

_—Necesito que me ayudes con algo._

—No estoy familiarizado con construcciones navales. Seguro que Sarella tiene más gente en mente.

_—No. Es algo personal. En realidad es algo de la ciudad ¿Recuerdas el incendio del puerto?_

—Sí. Lo vi en la televisión. Se quemó parte de la zona comercial y los barrios bajos.

_—Sí. Prometí que podría construir todo de nuevo al menor costo posible._

Jaime rió.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cobro?

_—Sí —hizo una pausa. —También te conozco desde antes que empezaras a usar la mano izquierda._

_..._

* * *

**XII**

Brienne estaba parada frente a la ventana, observando la noche iluminada de la ciudad.

— ¿Alguna vez has dado un regalo para la Fiesta de la Madre?

Ella revisó la caja que le enviaron. Era un vestido. El perfume era el mismo de sus recuerdos. Por un instante creyó tener de nuevo seis años, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente al espejo de su habitación, y el tutú había desaparecido.

—No. Era muy pequeño cuando mi madre murió. —contestó Gendry levantándose.

Eran casi las once y nadie más quedaba en el edificio. Era uno como cualquier otro, gris, lleno de vigas de metal y ventanales que habrían de limpiarse eternamente.

—Yo recuerdo haber hecho una taza con fideos y macilla. Era muy fea. Aun así mi madre dijo que le gustaba.

—Mis sobrinos hacen esas cosas en la escuela, también las regalan a mi hermana en esas fechas. No me gustan. No se pueden comer.

Gendry era un muchacho hosco, con mirada de cachorro perdido y un alma de titán.

—Deberías regalarle algo a ella —insistió Brienne.

—No sé. Siempre lo he sentido extraño.

—Una vez me dieron un recuerdo de esos. Eran dos escarpines. Eran blancos. Me hizo muy feliz. No creo que a tu hermana le parezca raro. No si la amas.

Quedaron en silencio un segundo, luego Gendry se sacudió la sorpresa y le sonrió con melancolía.

—Si fuera suficiente con eso, el mundo giraría más lento y no estaríamos aquí esperando la media noche.

— ¿Piensas en tus muertos?

Su secretario se dirigió a la puerta, mientras se ponía el saco que había descartado en una silla. Antes de tomar el picaporte se detuvo y contestó:

—Siempre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las => indican notas de voz de apps como wsp (complicado)  
> La conversación telefónica es indicada por (...)  
> Me encanta enredarme ;DDDD


	4. Este es un loco mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime y Brienne hacen cosas buenas por el mundo ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs en azul!  
> Gracias por leer y comentar ;)

 

**I**

Jaime llegó con media hora de retraso. Brienne lo esperaba bajo una carpa pequeña, al otro lado de la plaza. Mientras caminaba hacia ella vio a varias personas acostadas en el suelo, envueltas en mantas y frazadas. Había muchos niños pequeños jugando semidesnudos y descalzos, a pesar de que aquella era una fría mañana. A un lado estaba la carcasa derruida de un edificio, con signos de haber sido atacado por el fuego. Cerca de un hidrante oxidado un par de barrenderos municipales recogían restos achicharrados, en un tacho cilíndrico con pequeñas rueditas. Más allá en el bloque de negocios abandonados, las paredes estaban manchadas de hollín, grafitis,  y pedazos de carteles electorales o de ofertas comerciales.

Brienne estaba agachada sobre una pequeña mesa, un hombre con casco estaba a su lado. Parecía explicarle algo, señalando las fotografías que estaban desparramadas sobre la superficie de plástico. Él saludó sin ceremonia a ambos. Se sentía un tanto nervioso. Había aceptado rápidamente, casi sin pensar. Pero con el paso de los días se había puesto a reflexionar sus propios motivos, más allá de un sentido social de deber, inculcado en mayor medida por frivolidad que por verdadera convicción.

— ¡Buenos días! —Brienne le pasó la mano y luego se dirigió a su compañero — Jaime Lannister va ayudarnos con la reconstrucción de  las  viviendas.

—Gracias, nos va hacer falta mucha ayuda.

El hombre se apellidaba Walton, pero prefería que lo llamaran “Patas de Acero” antes que dar su nombre de pila o recibir el título de señor. Él iba a ser su enlace con el gobierno municipal. Jaime se preguntaba si no tendrían problemas más adelante a causa de los fondos mixtos.

—Bueno. Pónganme al tanto.

Le mostraron las fotos de lo que dejó el fuego. La mayoría eran paredes derrumbadas, muebles carbonizados, ventanas y puertas bloqueadas o desguarnecidas, y basura. Bastante basura por todas partes.

—El 80% de las viviendas perdidas corresponden al área de villas miseria, en los terrenos bajos. La propiedad corresponde a predios fiscales. Los problemas usuales suelen tener que ver con la crecida del río, por lo que la reubicación no les es extraña. Existe un litigio de casi dos décadas con los pobladores sobre el traspaso. Pero por ley eso es imposible. Hemos intentado desalojarlos y llevarlos a otro lugar, a un complejo de viviendas económicas que iba a construirse con un préstamo del Iron Bank. Eso fue hace cinco años.

—Ahora no tienen elección. —Brienne se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. —Estamos pensando construir unos albergues provisorios y luego buscar la zona en la que realizaremos los edificios con los nuevos hogares.

—Pensamos en un complejo de viviendas departamentales, calculadas de acuerdo al tamaño de las familias —completó Patas de acero.

—Podríamos construir en la costa, yo he hecho en Dorne complejos residenciales con pilotes –replicó Jaime.

—Se hicieron los cálculos y es más costoso e inseguro.

— ¿En serio? Yo podría hacer otro presup…

—No. Eso no está en discusión.

Jaime se quedó callado, pero sintió que la bilis subía a su garganta.

—Pienso que lo mejor es empezar con los planos que ya tenemos —interrumpió Brienne. —Estoy segura que Jaime tiene muchas ideas para tomar decisiones prácticas. Por eso lo llamé.

* * *

 

**II**

Luego de casi un año Brienne sabía que nunca sería bailarina. Rara vez recordaba bien los pasos y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Además, pronto había notado que su profesora no tenía demasiada paciencia para corregir sus errores. Un día decidió escapar de la clase. Entró como siempre lo hacía, pero en cuanto su madre se despidió de ella, se escurrió por el pasillo como un ratoncito silencioso. Se sentó frente a una puerta y dio rienda suelta al llanto. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió. Apareció una mujer vestida con lo que parecía un pijama azul. Le sonrió y le pidió que pasara, que ella le daría galletitas y leche. Brienne se miró en el espejo del recibidor, tenía la cara roja y los parpados hinchados. El pelo le caía liso y desordenado hasta los hombros y la cicatriz en la mejilla se veía como una línea de pintura carmesí. Se enjugó las lágrimas y procuró respirar con tranquilidad para aquietar los sollozos. La señora no le mintió. Tenía galletitas y leche.

* * *

 

**III**

Jaime aprovechó la hora del almuerzo para descansar en un zaguán, sentado en una de las frías gradas. No tenía hambre realmente. Prefirió tomar un poco de agua mineral mientras observaba como avanzaba la fila de personas hacia los tablones donde las septas repartían la comida. Todos caminaban ordenadamente, con sus cuencos vacíos y sus cucharas de aluminio, ancianos, embarazadas y niños formando  filas aparte.

—Pensé que ibas a golpear al Sr. Walton.

Brienne se elevaba frente a él. Cuando ella era adolescente siempre fue robusta. La natación había moldeado su cuerpo, no cabía duda. Sus muslos eran gruesos y sus hombros angulosos. Probablemente seguía ejercitándose de otras maneras. Era algo que Selwyn siempre había comentado que a ella le gustaba.

—Tuve muchas ganas.

—O que ibas apedrearlo con palabras —añadió. — Cosa en lo que eres talentoso, según recuerdo.

Jaime le sonrió.

— ¿Querías que lo hiciera?

Ella lo miró impasible.

—No. Él es un buen hombre. —Se llevó las manos a las caderas y desvió los ojos hacia la bahía. — Me gustó que no hicieras un desastre.

— ¿Es así como me recuerdas? —Jaime bebió un poco de agua de la botella — ¿Como un buscapleitos?

Brienne rió tímidamente.

—Sabes meterte en problemas.

Jaime se levantó, parándose sobre la grada. Así era más alto.

—Tú también, moza —le replicó.

Ella borró la expresión amistosa de su boca.

—Si me llamas así en público, voy a matarte.

* * *

 

**IV**

**_Gendry Waters._ **

**_En línea._ **

Nota de voz  11:41=> ¿Qué tal querida jefa? ¿Terminaste de salvar el mundo? Porque aquí están por tragarse mi trasero.

Nota de voz  11:42=> Ok. Te hago la lista de lo más destacado en cinco minutos. Los Baratheon llamaron al concejo para tratar el tema de la reestructuración de las oficinas en **White Harbor**. Stannis al parecer está preocupado por cómo va afectarnos el conflicto de Las ciudades Libres. Si me preguntan, este tipo aceptaría una cuarentena al ver a su vecino estornudar.

Nota de voz  11:42=> En cuanto a mails, hay uno que enviaron de **Oakenshield**. Ni siquiera sé cómo se deletrea. La próxima vez que hagas tantas promesas… AVISAME. Yo soy el idiota que tiene que hacer que las cosas funcionen.

Nota de voz  11:43=>De todas las llamadas que recibiste, las que curiosamente se han incrementado desde tu ausencia, creo que debemos devolver la de un periodista del **_Crow´s News_** sobre un buque encallado en la costa de **Claw Isle**. Suena gracioso. Creo. La cosa es que este buque estaba lleno de inmigrantes de **Pentos** y **Tyrosh**. Claro, eso no es nada nuevo, suelen caer cada mes. Pero adivina. Alas negras, palabras negras. La cosa va a explotarnos en la cara.

_Nota de voz  11:43= > Es uno de los nuestros._

Nota de voz  11:44=>Sí. Es uno de los modelos que usamos en la compañía de fletes que mantenemos por lo de la ley de usufructúo marítimo. Vas a morirte cuando te diga. Los papeles oficiales decían que el cargamento era de papas.

_Nota de voz  11:44= > ¿Estas disfrutando de esto?_

Nota de voz  11:44=> Como un caminante blanco en pleno invierno.

* * *

 

**V**

Jaime se trasladó a una pequeña carpa, para realizar los cálculos de costos y diseñar las modificaciones a los planos originales. No tuvo tiempo de escapar cuando Walda Bolton apareció frente a él, vestida con un conjunto deportivo de color naranja. Su cabellera de risos rubios destacaba sobre sus hombros.

—Le traje un sándwich.

Jaime la miró sorprendido antes de registrar sus palabras.

—Debe tener hambre —declaró la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias, Sra. Bolton. Pero estoy bien.

—Boberías. Tómelo. Nadie va a matarlo por comer. Y no va a ganarse el cielo por ayunar.

Tuvo que recibir el sándwich y darle un mordisco en su presencia.

—Es muy lindo esto. No el incendio, claro. Me refiero a poder dar una mano cuando alguien lo necesita.

—Pienso que sería más agradable no tener que ayudar.

— ¿Lo ofendí?

A veces él olvidaba que no todo el mundo estaba obligado a entender su humor tosco.

—No. No, me refiero a… lo que quiero decir es  que el incendio fue prevenible.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Y todas estas personas… ellas no deberían ser víctimas de esto. Deberían estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte.

Jaime la miró perplejo.

—Mi marido dice que los idealistas son tontos. Y también demasiado valientes. Él cree que es mejor tener miedo. Así uno tiene cuidado con lo que hace.

—Conozco a su marido.

—Lo sé.

—No es un hombre idealista, según creo. Pero no me atrevería a llamarlo cobarde tampoco.

—Él es especial.

—Ud. parece amarlo. Algo especial debe tener.

Walda le dio una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

 

**VI**

A Jaime le gustaban los veranos, cuando eso significaba volver a Tarth. A Selwyn le gustaba construir cosas con sus manos. Le gustaba arreglar las cosas en su casa, usar martillos, clavos, brochas y lija. Era un hombre curioso y afable. Lleno de ideas y concejos. Él le enseño cómo cortar la madera, cómo pulirla, cómo juntar los pedazos y crear algo. Algo con sentido, con métrica y con propósito.

Durante el año procuraba escapar unos cuantos fines de semana, sin decirle a su padre ni a sus hermanos. Iba a la isla, a olvidarse del mundo, a reparar una silla o a construirla. Selwyn le decía que era una forma de estar ocupado, de hacer cable a tierra. A Jaime le agradaba entrar en ese ciclo. Escapar de vez en cuando. Escapar mientras pudiera.

* * *

 

**VII**

Brienne había apagado el celular una hora para poder terminar el trabajo.

Estaba sentada frente al pequeño septo del puerto. Una construcción antigua, probablemente de la época de la tercera restauración Targaryen. Tenía una lista de personas que debía confirmar entre los sobrevivientes.

Originalmente eran 546 personas en total, de las cuales pudieron identificarse correctamente a 397. El siguiente nombre de la lista era Podrick Pane. Un niño de doce años, flacucho y cabizbajo, sin familia conocida. Con los huérfanos era más difícil. A ellos había que ubicarlos en una casa de guarda, o en un albergue, mientras se verificaran sus datos en el sistema, sus antecedentes y la posibilidad de encontrar algún familiar dispuesto a encargarse.

Podrick la miraba con tristeza, mientras contestaba sus preguntas, tropezando con las palabras. Y ella recordaba a su profesora de ballet, y a la mujer del pijama azul, a la primera vez que aceptó tomar el vaso de leche que le ofrecía…

* * *

 

**VIII**

—No todo el mundo tiene la suerte que usted tiene.

Walda lo miró con confusión.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—A estar tan prendada de su esposo — continuó Jaime carraspeando, sintiéndose un poco tonto. — Me parece que él la corresponde ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se vieron y fue un flechazo? ¿Fue amor a primera vistas?

— ¿Está celoso? ¿Quiere conquistarme?

—Ud. es muy graciosa.

—Se cómo poner a un hombre en su lugar —bromeó ella y luego contestó —Mi matrimonio con Roose fue un acuerdo —rió aparatosamente —Él necesitaba una nueva esposa y mi padre quería deshacerse de mí. Yo estaba a punto de convertirme en una solterona. Ya sabe, algunas familias toman muy en serio eso. Así que buscó un intermediario que pudiera encontrar candidatas. Y en esa lista estaba yo.

Jaime abrió los ojos sin disimular su asombro.

—No se qué decir. Eso debió ser terrible para Ud.

—Oh, no —volvió a reír. —Para mí fue una aventura. Supongo que yo solo quería casarme, no importaba quien fuera el novio. Se que suena estúpido para Ud. pero fue la educación que recibí. Puedo culpar a eso y salir libre de pena.

— ¿No sintió miedo cuando lo conoció?

—Nos vimos solo tres veces. Él le dijo a mi padre que estaba satisfecho. Y mi padre aceptó. Nadie pidió mi opinión.

—Si yo fuera usted…

Walda le dio unas palmaditas en la palma de la mano.

—Ud. sería una mujer muy bonita.

* * *

 

**IX**

_Jaime estaba sentado en una roca, en la playa, observando a Brienne jugar con un palo. Atardecía y el mar se apagaba suavemente con el último beso del sol. Dos días más y él debía volver al continente. Tendría que hablar con su padre. Decirle que antes de la universidad quería tomarse un tiempo para pensar en sus opciones. Tyrion lo mataría. Cersei le diría que era un tonto. Ella siempre había sido la más aplicada de los tres, siempre sacando notas sobresalientes y siendo alabada por sus maestros. Antes de cumplir diecisiete ya sabía qué carrera seguir._

_Brienne dio dos pasos hacia adelante y tomó el palo con ambas manos. Luego giró a la izquierda y con la mano derecha guió el palo hacia su cadera, donde la mano izquierda dibujó una funda imaginaria._

_— ¿Qué diablos es eso?_

_—Es una danza —contestó continuando los movimientos._

_— ¿Una danza? —repitió incrédulo._

_—Hacía esto cuando era chica._

_— ¿En serio? Pensé que se te habían zafado los tornillos. Pero tienes la cabeza muy dura como para perderlos._

_—Ve a hacer algo útil y deja de vigilarme._

_—No te estoy vigilando._

_—No. Solo le dices a mi papá a donde voy._

_— ¿Me pides que le mienta? Me extraña de ti. Yo sería incapaz. No es culpa mía que nos crucemos en el camino. Y esos moretones que tienes en la cara no los inventé yo._

_—Cállate._

_—Cállate tú. O mejor, habla. Donde aprendiste eso._

_—Ya te dije. Cuando era chica. Algunas niñas hacen danza clásica y otras como yo, danzas de espadas. —Se detuvo frente a él. —Lo dejé cuando cambié de colegio. Igual. Tampoco era muy buena._

_— ¿Aprendiste a pelear así?_

_—No. Yo no peleaba, yo solo jugaba. Era… bah, escuchar mi pequeña historia es aburrido para tí._

_—Hice esgrima en el colegio.  Y estoy en el equipo de mensur del club de mi padre._

_— ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué estas metido en eso? ¿Quieres que te corten la cara?_

_Jaime rió._

_— Es divertido._

_—Estas loco._

_—Enséñame._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—El baile de espadas. Enséñame. Y yo te mostraré como no matar a pisotones a Hyle._

_Brienne estaba ensayando para el debut de Margaery Tyrell en sociedad. No había nadie que la alcanzara en altura, y tristemente el único que se atrevió a bailar con ella fue Hyle Hunt._

_—Muéstrame primero._

_—No. Las damas primero._

_—No soy una dama. —le sonrió Brienne, pensando que se salía con la suya._  

_—Las mozas primero, entonces._

* * *

 

**X**

Cersei sirvió el vino para los tres. Estaban en la cocina de su padre, en un encuentro familiar organizado por su hermana. Los niños jugaban videojuegos en la sala. Tommen había traído un amigo.

—Los matrimonios concertados son una práctica común entre viejas familias del Norte —comentó ella apurando su copa de un trago.

—Es por eso que son viejas —acotó Tyrion. —Aunque es curioso cómo se han vuelto tan populares en el sur.

—Tal vez sea el miedo a la explosión demográfica en la Bahía de los Esclavos, en contraste con nuestras pobres y frías tasas de natalidad —bromeó Jaime.

—No veo que hayas contribuido en eso, hermano. —Cersei pellizcó la mejilla de Tyrion.

—Sansa es muy joven aun. Algunas mujeres prefieren llegar a los treinta. Cuando alcanzan cierta madurez emocional. Creo que eso es más saludable que el embarazo precoz.

—Idiota, yo te voy a dar…

— ¡Silencio! —Tywin apareció en la puerta.

Casi como en la niñez, los tres se pusieron uno al lado del otro, ordenados por estatura.

—Papá —dijeron al unísono.

Él los miró con dureza y luego se fue, sin decir más.

Cersei tomó la botella de vino y salió al patio.

Jaime miró a su hermanito y al cabo de un rato le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no ha venido Sansa?

—Porque está separándose de mí.

Tyrion estaba serio. Su copa rápidamente vacía.

—Oh.

—Sí. Soy un gran ejemplo matrimonial. El amor real vence cualquier barrera.

—Nunca pensé que se entenderían de todos modos.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—No se. Te imagino con alguien parecida a Tysha.

—Yo no te imagino con alguien parecida a Cersei.

Jaime entornó los ojos y Tyrion rió.

—Creo que voy a volver con ella —añadió suavemente.

— ¿Sansa?

—Tysha.

Jaime le dio un abrazo forzado.

— ¿Es que alguna vez la dejaste?

* * *

 

**XI**

Brienne se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa de seda. El pequeño concierto que la municipalidad había organizado a beneficio de los damnificados era informal. Ella le avisó a Gendry, para que liberara la tarde. Gendry le dijo que pronto él debía ser promovido. O despedido. Porque si ella continuaba evitando el horario laboral normal y sus obligaciones, la jubilarían prematuramente.

Ella se sentó en primera fila, le habían apartado un lugar. Invitó a Jaime y a Walda obviamente. Walda se disculpó, tenía otro compromiso con su esposo. Jaime no confirmó. Solo dijo que tal vez daría una vuelta.

Brienne vio a Pod en uno de los grupos de niños sentados al pie del escenario. Tenía una gorra roja y un sweater deshilachado y sucio. Tenía vendas en sus manos. Los padres de Pod se habían dedicado en vida a reciclar plástico en un vertedero. Tal vez él los ayudaba. No asistía a la escuela regularmente según investigó. Era un chico dulce de diez años. Tal vez había aun esperanza para él.

* * *

 

**XII**

El coro se dispuso en el escenario. A un lado estaban los músicos. Jaime llegó tarde y ya no quedaban asientos. Se puso atrás, con otras personas. Vio a Patas de Acero acomodado junto a Brienne. También podía ver a Myrcella adelante en el escenario, con el violín acomodado bajo su barbilla.

Tres adolescentes iniciaron a capela, luego siguieron los instrumentos. Era una canción triste. Todos escucharon en silencio.

Pero Jaime solo podía pensar en que Cersei no estaba y que probablemente Myrcie se había escapado.

 **_"Children waiting for the day they feel good_ **  
**_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday"_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es "Mad World" de Gary Jules.  
> [No apto para depresivos LOL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjZa3p9E_dI)


	5. Nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un domingo en la vida cotidiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tomado de "Stop Crying Your Heart Out"-Oasis.  
> Me costó mucho encontrar el tema adecuado para este capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

 

**I**

Gendry la encontró en el pasillo de los fideos. Brienne pensaba preparar espagueti con salsa de champiñones para la cena. Los domingos eran días de supermercado, de almuerzos sencillos en algún lugar de comidas rápidas, de siestas que se prolongaban hasta las cinco de la tarde y de cenas en casa. Había aprendido a cocinar durante la universidad. Caron le enseñó la famosa receta de Las Marcas, trozos de queso de cabra, con papas enteras, hervidas sin pelar, en un lecho de pepinos y cebolla.  A él le gustaba agregarle una salsa de mostaza, pero Brienne prefería un poco de vinagre o una ligera salsa de vino blanco.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Brienne lo miró de reojo. Estaba vestido con jeans y una camisa blanca, desabotonada hasta el cuello. Tenía el cabello húmedo, y no se había afeitado. Era un muchacho guapo. Le recordaba a Renly, pero eran demasiado diferentes en tantos aspectos que era ridículo compararlos.

— ¿Qué pasó con el barco? —le preguntó sin preámbulos.

Gendry hizo una mueca.

—Debiste haberlos visto en la reunión de emergencia. Stannis casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco. Por un momento creí que Davos iba a darle RCP.

— ¿Y a quien van a culpar?

—La policía está investigando. Hasta ahora la tripulación es quien carga con la responsabilidad.

Brienne caminó hacia otro pasillo.

— ¿A quién van a dejar a cargo?

— ¿Del asunto? Loras pidió hacerlo. Él tiene amigos entre algunos políticos. Supongo que quiere proteger a Renly. Él era quien administraba la empresa de fletes.

—Bien.

Gendry resopló.

—No vamos a meternos en eso —añadió ella.

—Como digas jefa.

—Pero… —Brienne se detuvo frente al estante de condimentos. —No estaría mal que preguntaras por esas personas.

—Bueno. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer antes que los deporten.

— ¿Por qué crees que le ponen yodo a la sal?

—Amo cómo siempre hay espacio para la frivolidad en nuestras vidas.

Brienne entornó los ojos.

—En las regiones mediterráneas no consumen alimentos de mar. Como sabemos, eso produce carencia de yodo. Un mundo sin agua salada es un mundo de cretinos.

—Gracias Gendry.

—Podemos comprar sal yodada para navidad. La repartiremos en la empresa.

—Sé que en el fondo tienes un alma caritativa.

Él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Dijiste un chiste? Oh, por los siete. Algo muy malo va a pasar. —Sacó del bolsillo trasero un celular. —Voy a buscar los pronósticos de tormenta.

—Ayúdame a comprar.

—Es impresionante como ignoras que no puedo trabajar veinticuatro horas completas para ti. Hay leyes laborales.

—Una vez dijiste que era mala economizando.

—Eres mala porque el dinero nunca se te acaba. Tienes que ser pobre para aprender.

— ¿Quieres que sea pobre?

—Sí. Ese es mi objetivo en la vida. Voy a hacerte quebrar y así todos seremos pobres. E infelices.

Brienne sonrió.

—Elige la sal. Así terminaremos pronto y luego iremos a comer hamburguesas.

* * *

 

**II**

Jaime fue a casa de su hermano en Duskendale. Tommen estaba allí, viendo una película con un amigo. Myrcie se encontraba  arriba, ensayando con los viejos instrumentos de Tyrion. Él  había heredado el gusto por la música, probablemente de la abuela Rohanne. Ni Jaime ni Cersei fueron nunca muy buenos ejecutando, aunque formaron parte del coro vocal del Septo de Lannisport, a instancias de su madre. Tyrion comenzó a practicar el piano formalmente  a los ocho, luego de que tía Genna lo escuchara accidentalmente en su casa. Él ya sabía leer música, porque era parte de las materias básicas de la escuela. Aprendió también a  tocar el violín y la guitarra. Seguía haciéndolo de vez en cuando, pero tenía muchos otros intereses que ocupaban su tiempo, algunos como beber hasta morir en los pubs de Riverlands o contratar putas bañadas en agua de rosas, para desahogar un mal amor.

Los niños adoraban al tío Tyrion y Cersei no tenía más remedio que dejarlos con él, y más aun teniendo en cuenta el proceso de separación por el que estaba pasando. Robert había tomado su decisión en serio. Él quería divorciarse de su hermana. Y al parecer Tywin no iba a mover un dedo en favor de su hija.

Jaime estaba en la terraza del primer piso cuando recibió una llamada de celular. Aún le causaba sorpresa escuchar esa voz diciendo su nombre.

—Hola. No, mañana voy a almorzar con Sarella. —Desde el balcón podía ver la playa, pero Tyrion detestaba el mar, así que la casa solo tenía la vista panorámica de la costa. —Podemos encontrarnos en una cafetería, en la tarde ¿Te parece? Bien. Por cierto, el cumpleaños de mi padre es el próximo sábado. Sí. Eso pensé. Cómprate un vestido.

La voz de Tyrion sonaba desde el interior, diciendo a los niños que ordenaran la sala, que iban a almorzar pronto. En el piso de arriba Myrcie tocaba la guitarra. Jaime no podía reconocer la melodía, pero sabía que ya la había escuchado antes.

* * *

 

**III**

Brienne decidió ir al gimnasio después del almuerzo, a entrenar con la bolsa de arena. Eso le hacía bien.  Pensó en el inicio de su semana. En que su trabajo con el asunto del incendio había terminado formalmente, ahora todo quedaba en manos de la ONG y del municipio. Pensó en Walda. Pensó en aquel niño. Su nombre era Podrick.  Uno. Dos. Puño. tenía pocas opciones. Ahora estaba en un albergue, con los demás afectados, luego iría a un hospicio, hasta que encontraran a un familiar o alguien estuviera dispuesto a adoptarlo. Si tenía algo de suerte podría quedarse en un hogar de guarda. Esos eran más difíciles de conseguir y generalmente eran lugares transitorios. Pero si Brienne encontraba a la familia apropiada, entonces Pod viviría decentemente, cuando menos por un tiempo. Uno. Dos. Patada. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos.

* * *

 

**IV**

Myrcella estaba parada frente al espejo. Estaba ensayando una canción. No tenía una voz tan cálida o afinada como sus manos en el violín, pero había una cadencia triste y apasionada en la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras, que compensaban esa falta de talento.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Jaime la miraba desde la puerta se calló. Lo enfrento a través de su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—Vamos a salir con Tommen. Vamos a la playa ¿Quieres venir?

—No.

—Tyrion también va con nosotros.

— ¿Y Tysha?

— ¿Por qué crees que él va?

—Voy a quedarme sola.

—No eres tan tonta como para creer eso ¿O sí?

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

—Déjenme en algún lugar donde pueda comprar una película.

— ¿Ves? Eso suena más inteligente. Más Lannister.

Myrcella hizo un mohín y giró hacia él.

—No le contaste a mamá sobre la otra noche.

—No lo hice porque a Cersei le gusta matar al mensajero.

—Quieres que esté en deuda contigo, así crees que seré más amable.

Jaime rió.

—No soy un hombre con un juego tan largo. Creo que lo más complicado que puedo planear es una noche de karaoke.

Myrcella lo miró con suspicacia.

—Ni de broma.

Abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Vamos. Abajo nos espera tu tío. Y a él también le gusta matar al mensajero.

* * *

 

**V**

_Solo había penumbra._

_—Brienne, esta es la última vez._

_Selwyn se mantenía de pie, mientras ella estaba encogida en una esquina de la biblioteca. Le dolía la nariz, los labios, y la mitad de la cara. Tenía raspones en las rodillas y sentía que en la espalda ardía un latigazo invisible._

_No quiso pelear. En realidad, nunca quería pelear, pero de alguna manera terminaba en esos pleitos. Ella no era buena con las palabras. Y la ira últimamente acudía con rapidez a su cabeza y le impedía pensar con nitidez. Le prometió a su padre que sería la última vez. Y él la amenazó con cambiarla de colegio. La amenazó con enviarla a Dorne. Con dejarla al cuidado de su tía Roelle._

_Cuando terminó de decirlo, ella se echó a llorar. No era justo. No era justo. Su padre se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza y a dejarla sola. Brienne se miró las manos grandes y gruesas, demasiado ásperas para ser consideradas femeninas._

_Las manos de su madre, en cambio,  eran delicadas y tiernas. Las manos de su madre fueron hechas para amar._

_Brienne la extrañaba y sabía que su padre también, pero solo podía sentir el dolor propio y no tenía fuerzas para pensar en el de su padre. Aquello no le daba consuelo._

_Decidió quedarse un rato más, hasta que los ojos estuvieran secos y su boca dejara de temblar._

* * *

 

**VI**

—No sé si esto está bien —susurró Brienne.

—Tonterías. En cuanto me llamaste, supe que era lo correcto. —Walda le indicó a Pod que se metiera en la bañera y se sentó en el borde con el cepillo. —Ayúdame, querida.

—Claro. —Brienne se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a lavarle la cabeza.

—El niño puede estar en el albergue hasta que termine la semana.

—Hable con Roosie, él está de acuerdo. Me dijo que no era necesario esperar. Y nadie va a llevarnos a la cárcel por adelantarnos a los acontecimientos.

Brienne le había pedido que se encargara de Pod hasta que encontraran a alguien más. Los Bolton eran candidatos perfectos para ser un hogar de guarda. De hecho, Walda le aseguró que su marido se encargaría de todos los pormenores legales. Era juez. Y nadie se ocuparía de molestar a un juez de la capital.

—Me arde —murmuró Pod, restregándose los ojos.

—Ay, corazón, tranquilo. —Walda le limpió la cara con agua limpia y le secó los parpados con una toalla. — ¿Mejor?

El niño asintió.

Brienne se sitió un tanto inútil en la escena, pero Walda insistió en que la ayudara. Dijo que se sentía nerviosa, pues sabía poco sobre niños. Ella tampoco era una experta. Nunca había llegado atender a un niño, ni siquiera había podido sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

— ¿Este joven Lannister es familiar de Tywin Lannister?

—Sí, es su hijo.

— ¿Y tú lo conoces bien?

—Lo conozco, no sé qué tan buena sea la información que tengo.

—Parece agradable. Aunque un tanto gruñón.

—Jaime es muchas cosas. Pero procura no decírselas con mucha frecuencia, es aficionado a decir aquello que le viene a la mente sin razonar mucho. No querrás darle alas.

—Bien.

— ¿Te gusta el agua, Pod?

—Sí —el niño asintió. —Señora —lo pensó mejor. — ¿Señorita?

* * *

 

**VII**

Tommen estaba sentado en una silla de playa, jugando algún videojuego en su celular.

—Mira. —Jaime caminó hacia él y recogió un frasco del piso. —Esto se le cayó a tu amigo.

El chiquillo era compañero de aula de su sobrino. Se llamaba Edd.

—Ah, sí. —Tommen lo tomó y trató de leer la etiqueta. —Metro… metro…

—Metrotrexato.

—Eso. —El chico sonrió. —Tiene artritis. Su mamá lo regaña si olvida tomarlas.

—Entonces dáselas cuando vuelva. No lo olvides tú también.

—Ajá. —Tommen tomó un puñado de papas fritas, de una bolsa en su regazo,  y se las metió a la boca. — ¿Crees que algún día se cure?

—No sé, tal vez alguien descubra como curarlo en algunos años. Él es joven y como dice tu tío la vida está llena de posibilidades.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a curarte?

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Así que cuando se recuperó le dijo lo que él mismo pensaba.

—No, Tommen. No voy a curarme.

—Pero ya no tomas el metro…metrotrexato. Mamá dijo que estas bien ahora.

Jaime quiso explicarle que había una diferencia. Que seguía tomando otros medicamentos, pero entonces Edd apareció, pidiendo jugar en la playa, y Tommen fue tras él.

Él ocupó e asiento de su sobrino. Tysha pareció con una bolsa llena de botellas de jugo.

— ¿Quieres una?

—Gracias ¿Qué tal la está pasando Tyrion?

—Horrible. Se queja por todo y dice que va a dejarme si lo obligo a comer mariscos.

Jaime sonrió con cansancio.

—Debemos ir por Myrcie.

—Sí. —La muchacha miró su reloj. —Le diré a Ty que nos iremos antes del atardecer.

—Eres demasiado buena para ser una Lannister. Creo que tendrías que dejarlo.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió.

—No quiero ser una Lannister.

—Nosotros tampoco.

 


	6. No dejes que tu rojo corazón se enfríe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de "Hey Rosetta!- Red Heart"

 

**I**

Aquella noche, Jaime fue a la cama — solo— porque Sarella aun no volvía de Antigua. Su vuelo había sufrido un retraso de último momento. Por eso decidió trabajar en unos planos que tenía en la computadora para pasar el tiempo, y también beber algo del vino dorniense que le había enviado Oberyn. Tenía que contestarle algunos mails pendientes. Era agradable mantener un lazo con él y su familia, pero le hacía extrañar Dorne tanto que ya se sentía tentado a aceptar su oferta. Pero claro, para eso necesitaba encontrar dinero suficiente. Y ordenar todo con su padre y su familia, de una buena vez.

De cierta forma, se sentía viejo. De cierta forma se daba cuenta de que al vivir también moría lentamente.

* * *

 

**II**

Brienne estaba tomando su café de las nueve en punto, cuando Gendry entró a la oficina. La imagen era una postal para ella. El muchacho siempre con su libreta roja en mano, donde hacía minuciosas anotaciones de trabajo. Más de la mitad del día estaba registrada allí. Más de la mitad de su vida. A menudo ella se preguntaba si eso era lo que representaba su nombre en la puerta, una serie de citas, reuniones, informes, almuerzos de trabajo, correspondencia bancaria… todo cronometrado, casi inamovible. Si no fuera por sus esporádicos ataques de irresponsabilidad (sus amigos cada vez mas ajenos, o sus obras sociales tan esporádicas repentinamente), no habría nada más que contar en su vida.

—Querida jefa, ya revisé todo lo que llegó al correo. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Qué pena.

—Dímelo a mí, esperaba que llegara alguna amenaza terrorista o una carta de esos grupos anarquistas, que están de moda. Como decían en la televisión… ah, sí: “Basura capitalista”.

—Si recibo una de esas cartas, el primer sospechoso serás tú. Eres peor que Renly con ese sentido del humor.

—No soy macabro.

—Ajá.

—Tan macabro.

Gendry se acercó y le entregó un pequeño fajo de cartas.

—También te llegó un paquete de tu tía.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí ¿Quieres verlo aquí o te lo reenvío a tu casa? Teniendo en cuenta que viene de Las Marcas.

— ¿Temes que tenga ántrax? Eres muy miedoso. Cuando te contraté pensé que tu orientación política era la adecuada.

—Soy parte del proletariado. Nunca habrá orientación política adecuada. Pero buen intento. Te dejo. Tengo que seguir trabajando para mantener la estructura de esta sociedad. Tú sigue haciendo… lo que sea que hacen los jefes.

—Gracias Gendry, ahora voy a entretenerme pensando en la justicia social.

—Si eso te hace feliz…

* * *

 

**III**

Tyrion condujo a Jaime y  a Tommen por un pasillo, para entrar luego por una puerta lateral al auditorio. La conferencia ya había iniciado. Las luces estaban apagadas y en el escenario se veía a una hermosa mujer, vestida con un traje sastre de color rojo. Estaba parada junto a una pantalla sobre la que se proyectaba una presentación de diapositivas. Mientras hablaba, cambiaba la información. Muchas palabras y muchas cifras que Jaime no comprendía.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — le susurró a su hermano cuando lograron sentarse en la parte de atrás.

—Alalaya me invitó.

—Ah. —Jaime no sabía quién era esa Alalaya. — ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—No. Papá está en una teleconferencia que durará horas, sobre un proyecto que no es mío. No me necesita.

Tyrion trataba de ocultarlo, pero no estaba del mejor humor.

— ¿Quién te ganó? —le preguntó Jaime, sospechando el problema.

—Lancel.

— ¿Quién?

—El idiota de Lancel. Bah, papá solo no quiso darme la cuenta a mí. Así que decidió ponerla en manos de Lancel.

—O sea, en manos de tío Kevan.

—Sí, bravo, a veces eres muy listo.

—Ssshhhh. —los calló Tommen. —Quiero escuchar.

—Ok, ok — ambos susurraron.

La mujer seguía explicando las diapositivas. Hablando sobre estadísticas oficiales y sub registros.

**IV**

Brienne miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era medio día. Decidió revisar la caja antes de ir a almorzar. Tenía media hora libre. Su tía le había mandado una caja de zapatos. Había fotos viejas, un sobre pequeño con negativos enrollados, una moneda antigua con un dragón en una cara y un venado en la otra, unas postales, tornillos, tuercas y una llave steelson pequeña.

Roelle siempre había sido así, poco sentimental y delicada. Le envió la caja con una pequeña nota que decía:

_“Empecé a hacer la limpieza general de la casa, antes de las festividades de la Doncella. Encontré cosas que le pertenecían a tu padre. Algunas incluso son tuyas. Si no te interesan las tiraré.”_

Por supuesto que las quería. Era todo lo que tenía de Selwyn. Lo que valía la pena.

Tenía una lata de aluminio, en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Era de esas viejas que contenían bombones, la pintura azul descascarada por el uso. Brienne guardaba allí fotos de su padre, su madre y sus hermanos. Todos muertos ya. Había una foto de Caron cuando tenía como diez años y otra de la época de universidad. También había diseños hechos a mano, con lápiz común, sobre servilletas, y un pedazo de cartulina enrollado, la mitad de un plano dibujado con grandes trazos de crayón rojo.

Brienne llamó a Gendry y le indicó que confirmara su cita con Jaime, en la tarde.

* * *

 

**V**

Cersei puso un plato de comida delante de Tommen y lo dejó almorzando en la cocina. Condujo a Jaime hasta la sala y sirvió para ambos copas de vino tinto. Él solo tomó un par de sorbos pequeños.

—Le dije que a papá que quería una nueva posición. Más importante. Lo suficiente como para tenerme lejos de la capital una buena temporada.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Ya sabes cómo es. —Lo imitó: —“Todo a su debido tiempo.”

Jaime carraspeó.

— ¿Y los chicos?

—Se van conmigo, obviamente.

—Vas a mudarlos a Lannisport sin decirles. Buena suerte con eso.

—Su padre es un idiota que se mete en problemas con tanta frecuencia como encuentra putas y bares.

—Pero… es… el único padre que tienen ¿no?

Cersei lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ay, por favor. No me hagas reír.

Myrcella bajó las escaleras rápidamente, probablemente tratando de llegar a la puerta antes de ser notada, pero fallando miserablemente.

— ¿A dónde vas vestida así? —Cersei la siguió.

— ¿Disculpa? —Myrcella giró en redondo. Su atuendo no lucía mejor o peor que lo acostumbrado para ella. Tal vez lo único nuevo era el uso de lápiz labial.

— ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, señorita!

— ¿En serio? —Era como ver de nuevo a la Cersei adolescente, irreverente y muy poco acertada en sus reacciones. — ¿Y dónde vas tú siempre vestida así?

Su melliza enrojeció de furia.  Giró hacia Jaime, tal vez buscando algún tipo de apoyo y él le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y vacía. Volvió a la caza de su hija, entonces.

—No te atrevas, Myrcella, no vas a hablarme así.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

Se pusieron a discutir a los gritos en la entrada de la casa. Jaime decidió beberse todo el vino que tenía en la copa.

Tommen apareció, aun masticando y con un pedazo de papa trinchado en un tenedor.

—Tío, papá salió en la tele.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí… ¿Qué significa “lavado de divisas”?

* * *

 

**VI**

_**High Garden** era una hermosa ciudad, llena de jardines como su nombre lo indicaba. Todo era florido y verde. Era demasiado optimista y civilizado para Jaime._

_Cersei lo había convencido de ir. Todo el alboroto era por la fiesta de debutante de Margaery Tyrrell. Era una costumbre del Dominio. Se realizaba antes de iniciar las Festividades de los Siete. Una semana exacta antes del Día de la Doncella. No era más que una tradición decadente, a la que sólo podían asistir miembros de la “alta sociedad”._

_Tanto como lo hizo su abuela, y su madre después, la pequeña Tyrrell tendría su fiesta en **El Fuerte** , un viejo castillo que servía de Casa de la Ópera de la ciudad. Los invitados debían asistir de etiqueta rigurosa, y portar sus chequeras para contribuir a alguna generosa causa. Cerca de veinte chicas serían parte de la ceremonia. Bailarían el vals junto con la agasajada, todas con sus respectivas parejas. Eran meses de ensayo. Jaime agradecía que su hermana no insistiera en que él participara más allá de acompañarla a la pista y entregarla a su chambelán oficial. No recordaba si este sería uno de los Kettleblack o de los Baratheon._

_Jaime nadó en la piscina hasta que se aburrió. La mansión de los Tyrrell era tan florida y verde como la ciudad. Tomó una toalla, tirada en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta vidriera, que daba a un saloncito de recreación privado. Allí estaba Cersei. Tenía una cinta métrica alrededor de la cintura de Brienne. Ella y otras muchachas estaban envueltas en telas de colores vivos. Taena tenía una tijera en una mano, y un carretel de hijo en la otra. Había un par de mujeres mayores tomando nota en pequeñas libretas. La abuela Tyrrell estaba sentada al fondo, atendida por sus sirvientes, o sus muchos nietos, sosteniendo férreamente un bastón de madera noble, con mango de plata._

_Jaime interrumpió, sacudiéndose el agua._

_Las chicas más cercanas huyeron._

_— ¡Ya!— Margaery comenzó a chillar — ¡Tienes seis años!_

_Jaime soltó una carcajada estrepitosa._

_—Ignórenlo —intervino Taena, dando tijeretazos en el aire. —Le gusta llamar la atención._

_— ¡Siete infiernos! —se quejó Cersei. — Quédate quieta Brienne. Y ponte derecha, haces un arco con la espalda. Se pueden dar desfiles debajo de ti. — reprendió a la chica, mirándola con desdén. Jaime quiso decirle que en ese instante se parecía mucho a su padre, pero a su hermana algo así más que avergonzarla la halagaría._

_—La prueba de los muchachos es esta tarde —le recordó Olenna, o más bien, le ordenó._

_—No quiero vestir de rosado —dijo Brienne, tan alto como pudo en medio del bullicio. Su cara estaba roja y sudorosa, y por un momento Jaime creyó que se pondría a llorar._

_—No. No puedes cambiar ahora —le dijo Leonette Fossoway, cual si Brienne estuviera rompiendo un sagrado juramento._

_—No tuve elección._

_—Ninguna tuvimos. Es algo planeado._

_Las mujeres con sus libretas murmuraron “ajá” con autoridad, y continuaron el paseo entre las chicas._

_—Hey, Brienne. Te verás espléndida en ese vestido —se burló Jaime, secándose el cabello con la toalla. — ¡Encantadora!_

_La muchacha enrojeció aún más, forcejeó para liberarse de las manos de Cersei y rompió el género por la mitad._

_Cersei montó en cólera, al más puro estilo de una reina dragón._

_— ¡Largo! ¡Largo los dos! ¡O los mataré!_

_Algunas chicas rieron, pero Margaery se echó a llorar._

* * *

 

**VII**

Tyrion parecía divertido con la situación, al otro lado de la línea.

—El fraude es sobre entidades de beneficencia fantasmas. Lavado de dinero. Eso es lo que dice en la edición digital del periódico.

—Mierda. —murmuró Jaime.

—Es una organización humanitaria internacional. Le pregunté a Tysha y me ha dicho que hay una investigación abierta desde hace diez años, sobre lavado de dinero. Hay una lista de empresas fantasmas utilizadas para comprar propiedades y redirigir fondos. Un par de ellas están a nombre de Bobby ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Y Cers? ¿Ella está limpia?

Tyrion bufó.

—Hasta ahora. Pero si nuestra hermana llegó a manejar las finanzas de las obras de caridad de Robert… No dudo que esto le explotará en la cara.

— ¿Papá ya lo sabe?

—Ni siquiera voy a responderte eso.

 

 

* * *

 

**VIII**

Brienne estaba esperándolo en la cafetería. Tenía el cabello muy corto ahora, despejando su frente amplia. La cicatriz de la niñez que tenía en la mejilla, no se había atenuado con el tiempo. Jaime la saludó dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ella se veía cansada. Tenía ojeras profundas.

— ¿Ya ordenaste?

—Para ambos. Café y agua.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de negocios?

Brienne negó con la cabeza.

* * *

 

**IX**

_La sirvienta abrió la puerta de par en par, pensando que nadie estaba en la sala. Jaime se acariciaba la mejilla dolorida por las bofetadas de Cersei. Brienne apareció detrás de la mujer. Parecía avergonzada, y por un instante a Jaime le aterrorizó la idea de que lo hubiera visto con su hermana._

_—No te preocupes, Irina. —le dijo a la sirvienta mientras la despedía._

_—Pensé que estabas en el cine._

_—Olvidé mi billetera. Tuve que volver._

_— ¿Y tu novio Renly no podía pagarte la entrada?_

_—Renly no es mi novio._

_Jaime le dedicó su más luminosa sonrisa._

_La cara redonda de Brienne estaba llena de pecas. La mayoría del tiempo su piel estaba bronceada, acentuando las pequeñas manchas._

_— ¿Cuál de todos es tu novio entonces? ¿El pelirrojo? ¿O Hyle?_

_—Eres un idiota._

_—Sí. Lo soy._

_Jaime fue el último en llegar a la prueba de atuendos para el bendito baile. La vieja Olenna le había dado lo que sobró, una camisa del doble de su tamaño, y un esmoquin demasiado pequeño. Solo eran pruebas para hacer mediciones, claro, pero la mujer había logrado hacerlo sentir un tanto ridículo. Brienne lo encontró descalzo y con la camisa desabrochada hasta el final._

_—Quiero volver a mi casa. Dile a mi padre._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque esto es tonto._

_—No. Por qué quieres que yo le hable ¿Por qué no le dices tú?_

_—Porque este es mi castigo. —Brienne agitó la cabeza. —No importa._

_—Selwyn es un buen hombre. No sabes la suerte que tienes. Yo daría cualquier cosa porque fuera…_

_— ¿En serio? Va a enviarme a Las Marcas. Voy a pasar allí las vacaciones de invierno y de verano. —La chica comenzó a llorar._

_—Brienne… —Jaime  quedó perplejo, y luego, un tanto confundido, intentó acercarse._

_—No. No. —lo  empujó ella suavemente y dio media vuelta, secándose las lágrimas._

 

 


	7. Puedo sentir las señales de advertencia, corriendo por mi mente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje largo al pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo tomado de Half The World Away - Aurora.
> 
> Como la mayoría de las escenas son del pasado, decidí no ponerlas en azul.

**I**

El debut de Margaery había sido un desastre, como lo había previsto. Un desastre para sí misma, no para la chica Tyrell. Brienne suspiró. Estaba embutida en un vestido de raso verde y encaje dorado, una monstruosidad que solo podría habérsele ocurrido a Cersei, aunque ella había jurado (entre lacrimosas carcajadas) que no había tenido nada que ver, que la vieja Olenna se había encargado.

— ¿Padre, por qué me haces esto? —se llevó las manos a la cara, olvidando por un momento que estaba maquillada. Cuando sintió la pegajosa humedad sobre la palma de la mano, sintió gana de llorar. Con grandes aspavientos.

—Hola.

— ¡Cállate!

No era justo. Había ido hasta el lugar más alejado del salón principal, uno de los balcones en remodelación, que daban hacia la bahía. El agua del río corría con un murmullo melancólico, diferente al canto del mar. Le dolían las manos, ambas. Hasta los huesos.

—Jaime, no quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo. No quiero…

Escuchó una inesperada risa. Animada y dulce.

—No soy Jaime —le dijo. —No creo que me parezca a Lannister en lo más mínimo.

Brienne giró.

—No—murmuró. — No te pareces a él.

Caron tenía su misma edad, pero obviamente era más bajo, y mucho mas esbelto que ella. Tenía un smoking negro, con un moñito de color caoba. Todos los bailarines de Margaery estaban perfectamente uniformados. Los muchachos llevaban un moño del color del vestido de su pareja. Brienne tenía que bailar con Connignton. Cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, con el estúpido paño verde, quiso gritar. Hyle no había aparecido, Cersei le dijo que al parecer contrajo una gripe repentina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Es-es-conder-me? —tartamudeó Brienne.

—Qué bueno.

Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Quién es tu pareja? —le preguntó Brienne apoyándose en la baranda de hierro del balcón.

—Una de las primas de Margy. Creo que no se sentía bien, porque cuando estábamos ensayando vomitó sobre mis zapatos, luego se echó a llorar y Lady Olenna la llevó al despacho. Hablaron un buen rato. —Caron se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Brienne se encogió de hombros.

—El hecho es que no tengo pareja. —entornó los ojos. —Gracias a los siete. No me gusta estar entre tanta gente.

—Lo hiciste muy bien en los ensayos. No como yo.

En esas ocasiones Brienne había bailado con casi todos. Incluido Jaime, que la pisó a propósito dos veces antes de que ella perdiera la paciencia y le diera una patada en la espinilla. La coreógrafa les gritó a ambos. Taena no paró de reírse, junto con Loras y Renly. Loras le dijo a Cersei que dentro de poco Brienne sería su cuñada. Cersei le lanzó un jarrón a Loras y le gritó a Jaime una serie de improperios que sonrojó a la coreógrafa. Brienne estaba tan mortificada, que además de sus acostumbrados sonrojos, tuvo urticaria. Quiso matar a alguien. Jaime parecía un muy buen candidato.

—No me siento mal de no bailar. Hago esto por mis hermanas. Mis padres me amenazaron si no hacía esto. Ya sabes. Para cuidarlas. Nadie pensó que tal vez yo necesito que me cuiden.

Brienne le sonrió tímidamente. La coreógrafa decidió que ella bailaría con Hyle. La noticia no le agradó demasiado. Pero ella hizo su mejor intento. Trató de no pisarlo. No demasiado.

—Tienen suerte.

Nadie la estaba cuidando a ella.

— ¿Es cierto que vas a ir a las Marcas?

No. Sí. Se sobresaltó ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera si…?

—Voy a matarlo. —murmuró.

Caron la miró perplejo.

— ¿Qué?

Brienne agitó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No me gusta entre mucha gente, pero tampoco estar solo. Pero si quieres que te deje sola…

“No, no quiero.”

—Sí. Es mejor.

Se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido, pero Caron pareció manejarlo con diplomacia.

—De acuerdo. —sacó un  moño verde de su bolsillo y se lo pasó.

Brienne lo tomó con curiosidad.

* * *

**II**

Sarella estaba frente a él, sonriendo. Era muy, muy hermosa. Jaime la había conocido en Antigua, cuando estaba trabajando en una de las sucursales de los Martell. Ella no tenía nada que ver por supuesto, aunque él prefirió averiguar sus antecedentes, por precaución. No quería enterarse de alguna sorpresa. Como que ella fuera hija de Oberyn o algo peor. Elia siempre bromeaba sobre su hermano, y la cantidad de vástagos que supuestamente había dejado por el mundo.

Sarella tomaba decisiones bastante rápido. Lo aceptó en unas semanas de idas y vueltas. Era conveniente que ella estuviera trabajando en un proyecto en Dorne. Pudieron estar juntos casi seis meses antes de que ella tomara el trabajo con la compañía de Brienne. Eso no había sido tan conveniente. Ella le dijo que no era necesario que viniera con ella a Poniente. Pero Jaime le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Que era una buena excusa.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a volver de Antigua.

No quiso recriminarle. Pero ella pareció entenderlo de esa forma. Y dejó de sonreír.

* * *

**III**

—… _No. Brienne, yo era una de las que salía a las calles a manifestarse contra esa costumbre. Lancé tomates y huevos, puse pancartas, me arrestaron una vez. No voy a aceptar que esas niñas se paseen en vestidos de princesa como si fueran vacas en subasta. Y mucho menos para que esa gente se sienta bien por vanagloriarse de…_

Ygritte estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Brienne sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo, que era mejor empezar por Sansa, pero también sabía que si no podía convencer a Ygritte, no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—Necesitamos el dinero. No importa de donde venga—le dijo.

Bueno. A Brienne sí le importaba. No le gustaba la idea de tener que involucrarse demasiado con los Lannister. No había tenido contacto con ellos en años… y Jaime no contaba para nada. Al menos no para lo que ella pretendía. Aunque podía aprovecharse de la situación. Aunque n le pareciera lo más correcto.

— ¡Brienne! —la llamó alguien fuera del vestidor. —No puedo esperarte todo el día.

—Amiga, voy a cortar. Luego hablamos.

_—…Mira Bri, te adoro, pero YO JAMAS…_

Cortó la llamada, por su salud mental.

— ¿Brienne? ¿Jefa?

Ella abrió la cortina de golpe.

— ¿Y bien?

Gendry la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Pareces una matrona de siglo pasado.

—Te dije que no me sientan los vestidos.

—Te dije que le pidieras ayuda a alguien más.

—Tonterías. Si puedes vestirme para ir al trabajo, puedes vestirme para una estúpida fiesta.

—Primero: haces que nuestra relación suene comprometedora. Segundo: hay gente a la que se le paga por hacer este trabajo. Tercero: Fue tu idea ir a esa fiesta, con tan agradable gente.

— ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

—Ni loco. Yo no voy a acercarme a Cersei Lannister ni a dos metros de distancia.

Brienne suspiró.

—Perdón. Soy muy desconsiderada.

—Nah. Entiendo tu pánico. Yo también estaría nervioso.

— ¿En serio?

—Nah, solo quiero mortificarte más.

Brienne se mordió los labios.

Gendry rió con ganas.

—Madame —intervino una de las vendedoras, trayendo mas prendas. — ¿Algo que le guste?

“Algo de mi tamaño… no.”

—Necesitamos algo sencillo, discreto —intervino Gendry. — Algo que no la haga parecer una bolsa de arena.

Brienne perdió la paciencia, y sonrojándose furiosamente, exclamó:

— ¡Necesito pantalones!

* * *

**IV**

Cerca de media noche, Brienne decidió que sentía hambre y se dirigió al salón principal. Tomó todos los bocaditos que pudo, y decidió  volver escapar cuando apareció Renly delante de ella.

—Mi abuela no está enojada, no obstante, se lo ha contado a tu padre.

Brienne cerró los ojos suspirando.

—Margy si está enojada, pero se le pasará.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, despacio.

—Loras y Jaime decidieron escoltar a Connington fuera de la casa. Para evitar que se le ocurriera emboscarte.

Brienne bajó la cabeza. Ya no tenía remedio. Su padre la abandonaría a merced de Roelle.

— ¿Tú mandaste a Caron detrás de mí? —pregunto quedamente.

—No. —Renly se compadeció de ella y la tomó del brazo. —Ven, vamos a bailar. Tanta práctica sería absurda si no bailaras aunque sea una vez.

La muchacha se dejó arrastrar a la pista.

* * *

**V**

Jaime pensó que moriría de aburrimiento. No solo tuvo que bailar toda la maldita coreografía, sino que tuvo que tolerar la algarabía de las muchachas, encantadas de vestir con tan lujosas galas, y de ser objeto de toda esa admiración. En la única persona en la que él podía fijarse era en su hermana. Ella era la más hermosa, con un vestido dorado, lleno de encajes y lentejuelas, girando en la pista como un ángel delicado y glorioso. Pensó que podría estar con ella después, cuando la pista fuera liberada, pero en lugar de eso, ella había preferido pasar la velada con Taena, o peor aún, con Robert Baratheon, o con aquel gusano de Crackehall. Riendo con ellos, bebiendo y bailando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría solo toda la velada, extrañó a Tyrion más que nunca. Él le habría animado, se habría burlado con él de los invitados y de las pompas. No se sentiría como la víctima de una broma.

Lo único más o menos que había valido la pena, fue encontrar a Ron en el patio, escupiendo sangre y dientes.

—Brienne —susurró su nombre sin querer cuando la vio entrar de la mano de Renly, y bailar con él una vieja balada.

“Que extraña criatura”

Loras lo tomó de los pies y Jaime de los brazos. Ninguno de los dos hizo gala de caballerosidad, realmente. Lanzaron a Ron Connington a la calle, y luego se rieron a carcajadas. Jaime le había arrancado  parte del cuello de la camisa cuando forcejearon. Casi había querido ir a buscarla, pero el vals empezó y él tenía que cumplir su papel. O Cersei seguiría enojada con él. Últimamente ella siempre estaba enojada.

— ¿Qué crees que le hizo? —preguntó el muchacho Caron, el que venía de Las Marcas. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, rebelde y largo hasta la barbilla.

Jaime se encogió de hombros, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se refería a Brienne, obviamente.

—Ron es un idiota, cualquiera iba a ponerlo en su sitio, tarde o temprano.

—Hmmm. —gruñó el chico. —Creo que siempre es mejor temprano.

Brienne no bailaba mal, al menos no con Renly. Y sonreía. Sonreía como cualquier chica de dieciséis años.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada es mío.


	8. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde uno se entera de cosas importantes. Pero sigue preguntándose otras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy troll, lo sé ;)  
> Título tomado de Adele- Don't you remember .

 

**I**

Brienne esperó treinta segundos antes de que la pantalla de la computadora transmitiera la imagen de Aly y Asha. Cinco segundos más y el sonido estaba funcionando. Se veía el fondo de su habitación, algunos libros, muebles, lámparas decorativas pegadas a las paredes, pintadas estas con un suave rosa. En una esquina de la imagen podía notarse la mitad de una acuarela, probablemente uno de los paisajes pintados por Aly, en sus ratos libres.

— ¡Sorpresa! — corearon ambas mujeres.

—Esto es lo que se llama una video llamada —añadió Asha.

—Por favor, bebé. Supongo que ella sabe lo que es una video llamada —replicó Alyssane.

—Hola chicas —murmuró Brienne, sonrojándose y agitando la mano.

— ¿Adivina qué? —dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Qué?

—Te tenemos una sorpresa —volvieron a corear juntas, y a Brienne un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Me están asustando.

Ambas rieron.

— Voy a ir a Desembarco —contestó Aly. —Voy a trabajar un tiempo como asesora de una empresa de bienes raíces. Tuvieron un problema por unas demandas laborales sobre discriminación. Quieren re-estructurar.

—Todo sería más sencillo si no fueran idiotas misóginos y homófobos —intervino Asha.

—Y xenófobos —completó Aly.

—Pero como son idiotas…

—Esto me traerá muchos billetes —aplaudió la Mormont.

—Aunque esto es en el fondo inútil. Siempre serán mierda. Es un hecho de la vida.

—No puedo vestirlos con humanidad. Debería arrancarles la piel para eso.

—Pero esa área ya la maneja Roose Bolton. Adoro a ese juez —Asha puso cara de pícara.

Brienne rió.

—Me alegra escucharlas.

— ¡A nosotras también! —exclamó Asha. —Escucharte, no escucharnos, claro… —y luego, torciendo los labios, confesó —Aunque eso también.

* * *

 

**II**

Myrcella llamó aquella mañana a Jaime pidiéndole un favor. Uno en serio. Quería que él la llevara a escondidas con su tío Tyrion. Eso implicaba que Cersei no podía saberlo. Jaime pesó sus lealtades y se dio cuenta que prefería ganarse a Myrcella ayudándola con la aventura. Cuando le preguntó cuál era el gran secreto, ella le contestó que estaba preparando algo para su abuelo. Y que no era nada ilegal, si eso era lo que Jaime pensaba.

Luego de dejarla en casa de Tyrion, aquella tarde, Jaime se dirigió a un centro comercial, a comprar algo para Sarella, y de paso para su padre. Cuando caminaba cerca de una juguetería vio a Walda adentro y se le ocurrió ir a saludarla.

— ¡Walda! Que gusto verte.

— ¡Jaime! —se acercó a él y lo besó en ambas mejillas, sonoramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó a la mujer.

—Paseo al niño.

Pod estaba corriendo con otro niño por los pasillos de la juguetería, ante la reprobatoria mirada de una de las empleadas.

— ¿Vas a adoptarlo? —Jaime sintió curiosidad.

—Lo estamos conversando con Roosie. Nos gusta ser una familia de acogida. Pero no sabemos si ser padres adoptivos sea lo nuestro.

—El niño se ve bien.

—Está feliz. Brienne lo visitó esta mañana. Yo creo que ella sería una fantástica madre. Es una pena que las leyes no la dejen adoptar.

Eso le llamó la atención.

— ¿Por estar soltera? —inquirió con cuidado. No sabía nada de como procedían las adopciones en Poniente, o cuáles eran los requisitos que se debían llenar. Lo que sí sabía era que Brienne tenía suficiente dinero para mantener a Pod, con más comodidades de las necesarias. Tenía suficiente dinero para convencer a cualquier juez. “Algo muy Lannister que hacer”, pensó.

—Por la nacionalidad. —contestó Walda, abriendo los brazos para atrapar al niño, que venía a buscar protección en su toque.

Era cierto. Brienne era accidentalmente dorniense. Era una anécdota que a su padre le gustaba contar una y otra vez. A veces ella sonreía, a veces se mortificaba profundamente. Pero nunca decía nada. Su madre sí había nacido propiamente en tierras de Dorne, era de la frontera con Las Marcas. De hecho, allí vivía una tía de Brienne, hermana materna. No recordaba que nadie contara cosas alegres sobre ella.

— ¿Y Brienne quiere al chico?

Walda sonrió.

— ¿Y Ud. siempre está tan lleno de pregustas?

* * *

 

**III**

Gendry entró al despacho, mientras Brienne conversaba con Sarella sobre una nueva flotilla, y los costos adicionales. La mujer estaba comentando su experiencia en Quart, cuando él las interrumpió, pálido como una hoja.

— ¿Gendry? —levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Tengo algunas noticias.

— ¿Sobre qué?

El muchacho levantó las cejas significativamente y Brienne entendió que no era sobre trabajo. Sarella también lo percibió, inteligentemente.

—Bueno. Voy a preparar una carpeta con ideas para que esto sea más provechoso. —se levantó con elegancia. — ¿Te parece bien, Brienne?

—Por… por supuesto —le sonrió forzadamente. —Gracias.

Sarella salió de su oficina tan rápido como pudo, sin dejar de echarle una mirada a su secretario, de reojo.

— ¿Y…? —empezó Brienne.

—Es por esto que pienso que vamos a terminar en la cárcel. —Le pasó un periódico, señalándole una página en específico.

Ella se fijó detenidamente. Las palabras Astapor, guerrilla, mercenarios y refugiados adornaban en varias partes el artículo.

—No tenemos cómo saber… —Brienne sintió un escalofrío y le entregó el periódico a Gendry.

—Tu amiga, la de del otro lado del muro. Tal  vez a ella le puedas preguntar sobre esto.

Brienne asintió.

En realidad, conseguir los papeles de admisión para los refugiados de la bahía de los esclavos no había sido idea de Ygritte. Ni Meris había sido la primera en tener tal beneficio. Pero era la primera vez que Brienne había ayudado a una mujer con tales antecedentes. Se restregó la cara con cansancio. Recordó el rostro lleno de cicatrices de Meris, sus ojos azules y muertos, y una parte, muy profunda, le hizo sentí pena por aquella mujer. Le hizo pensar en sí misma. Le hizo pensar en aquella noche, en la manifestación que cubrió las calles de Desembarco y en Caron siendo parte de todo eso. La lucha, las protestas, las pancartas. Caron estaba lleno de ideales. Más que cualquiera. Mas que ella, definitivamente.

—Voy a preparar la reunión con el directorio. —dijo de pronto Gendry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Y después… —se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Él se detuvo a unos metros de la salida.

La miró largo rato, y luego le preguntó con humor.

— ¿Significa que no vas a pagarme por eso?

Brienne le sonrió, mas con los ojos que con los labios. 

—Necesito que vayas al aeropuerto.

* * *

 

**IV**

_Brienne estaba sentada en una de las gradas de la entrada principal, todas las maletas apiladas a sus pies. Aquella mañana ya no había rastro del vestido o de pintura de labios o falso rubor. Todas sus pequeñas e incontables pecas eran evidentes sobre su rostro. Jaime se acercó a ella con paso seguro._

_—Buenos días ¿Resaca?_

_Ella apenas levantó la vista hacia él. Él extendió la mano, con un pedazo de cinta verde._

_—Dioses ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere dármelo? ¿Por qué no se lo devuelven a Ron?_

_—Porque… tú te lo ganaste. No sería correcto que te quedaras con su lengua o su oreja… o… su…_

_—No te atrevas._

_—Estaba por decir “cabeza” ¿En qué pensabas tú?_

_Brienne extendió la mano para tomar la cinta y entonces Jaime capturó sus dedos. Los extendió para fijarse en sus nudillos rojos y raspados._

_— ¿Estás bien, verdad?_

_Brienne entornó los ojos, y luego negó con la cabeza. Era como si le dijera “No me hizo nada, idiota”._

_— ¿Y? ¿Selwyn?_

_—Voy a Las Marcas. Todo el año. Mi padre incluso vio que me transfirieran de escuela._

_Jaime guardó silencio un largo rato._

_—Mis dedos —murmuró Brienne, apartándose de los suyos, y dando un largo suspiro. Se quedó con el moño de Ron._

_—Entonces, eso significa que no volveré a ver tu fea cara ¿Verdad?_

_Brienne sonrió, sorpresivamente, entrecerrando los ojos por la fuerza de la luz del sol._

_—No en un buen rato._

_—Hmmm._

_—Seguro puedes encontrar otra víctima por ahí._

_—Sí. Seguro. Aunque lástima que nunca me enseñaste a bailar._

_Ella lo miró sin comprender._

_—No importa. Espero que encuentres un oponente digno. Y que tu padre no se entere._

_Ella se levantó y se sacudió el trasero del pantalón. El auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto se aproximaba._

_— ¿Le dijiste a alguien que iba a Las marcas?_

_—No ¿Por qué lo haría?_

_—Pensé que se lo habías dicho a Cersei._

_El negó con la cabeza._

_—No entablamos conversaciones en tu honor._

_Brienne lo miró de reojo, y luego le tendió la mano. Él se la estrechó a modo de despedida._

_—Cuídate Lannister._

_—Yo siempre me cuido._

_—No, en serio —le susurró, y él sintió algo extraño quemándole el pecho. —Cuídate._

* * *

 

**V**

Brienne discó el número sin pensar. Tenía cajas de zapatos y latas abiertas por doquier, sobre su cama. Eran las diez de la noche, no le importó.

—Ehhh… hola. Encontré algunas fotos, tuyas. Y… no sé… ¿Quieres que te las envíe o…Sí… sí… —rió apenas. —Puede ser en una cafetería de nuevo. Sí. Tal vez esta vez hablemos de negocios. —tomó una fotografía de su padre, recostado contra una motocicleta en la parte trasera de la casa en Tarth. —No, no llevaré la chequera. No, no tú tampoco ¿Puedes dejarme hablar? —esperó un largo rato a que su interlocutor terminara. —No, no voy a ponerme un vestido y solo por eso voy a colgar. No, no debiste decir algo así. —se rió de sí misma. —No, no he cambiado en eso. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó bajo la almohada.

 

* * *

 

**VI**

Jaime estaba preparándose para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tywin Lannister, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa de seda blanca y zapatos lustrosos haciendo juego. Estaba parado frente al espejo de su placar, eligiendo una corbata.

Sarella aun permanecía en la cama, desperezándose.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir? —le preguntó, y no por primera vez.

—Totalmente.

—¿Asustada de conocer a mi familia?

Ella sonrió, quitándole importancia.

—Ya los conozco. Hablo mucho con Tyrion. Me agrada.

—Esa es la parte fácil.

—Y una vez, me encontré con Cersei y le dije hola, y ambas fuimos muy civilizadas. Aunque la forma en que me miró me puso la piel de gallina. Y no de una forma agradable.

Jaime le sonrió con ironía, desde su imagen en el espejo.

—Bueno, eso solo deja a mi padre.

—Al que conozco de vista… y prefiero que siga siendo así, por un largo tiempo.

Jaime giró hacia ella mientras anudaba la corbata que había elegido.

—Es una pena.

Sarella se levantó, dejando su torso al descubierto.

—No me gustan las formalidades. Es como echar raíces.

Jaime volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—A veces hay que quedarse un rato. Refugiarse, aunque no sea en un lugar que uno desee.

Ella suspiró.

—Comprendo ese anhelo de establecerse. Pero yo aún no lo siento. Me gusta ir a la deriva.

—Claro.

—Y es una de las cualidades que te gustan de mi ¿Verdad?

El no contestó más que con otra sonrisa desganada.

Sarella apartó el resto de las sabanas y se levantó, desnuda como el día de su nombre. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió varios cajones a la vez.

—Por cierto. Brienne me contó que fueron a tomar un café la otra tarde.

Jaime desanudó la corbata, insatisfecho con el primer resultado y volvió a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

Sarella se puso ropa interior y luego buscó una remera.

—Ella es simpática.

—Cuando no está enojada —bufó Jaime y Sarella rió.

—¿La has visto a menudo enojada?

—Muchas más veces de las que desearía.

—Y apuesto a que nunca tuviste la culpa.

—Jamás —Jaime mintió con la más inocente sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con ella?

Jaime la miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con algo muy semejante al horror.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sarella se puso una remera blanca sobre sus pechos desnudos y fue hacia él, con una mirada socarrona.

—¿No es tu tipo?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber?

—Por la forma en que hablas de ella. Como si conocieras cosas que nadie más. Como si compartieras algo que no puedes compartir conmigo. —Le rodeó con los hombros con los brazos y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Selwyn es la única cosa que compartimos.

—¿Entonces que es ella? ¿Una amiga?

—No —le acarició los brazos a su alrededor.

—¿La ves como a una hermana?

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siete infiernos. No.

Sarella le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Eres muy raro ¿te das cuenta?

—Y esa es una de las cualidades que te gustan de mí.

—No. Tu verga definitivamente es lo que más me gusta de ti. —Le dio un apretón significativo en la entrepierna.

—Aunque estoy muy tentado. Tengo que ir a la fiesta.

Sarella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Déjame, voy a arreglar esta estúpida corbata.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy dueña de nada.


	9. Una historia dentro de otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy haciendo trampa ;)

**I**

Era ridículo. Gendry se pasó la mañana pensando en eso. Todo el mundo parecía de mal humor. Incluso Sarella y ella ni siquiera había ido a la puta fiesta.

Cada vez que Gendry trataba de extraer la información de Brienne, ella se escurría como un pez entre sus dedos. Buena alegoría para una chica isleña. Aunque dudaba que a su jefa le gustara ser llamada “chica”.

Antes de salir de la oficina, supo que el novio  de Sarella vino a verla. No a ella. A Brienne.  Algo estaba pasando y él no tenía la más pálida idea de qué. Lo que sea que hubiera tenido lugar el sábado, ambos estaban con muchas ganas de discutirlo. Pero no frente a Gendry, lastimosamente.

Era un gran Día del Nombre para él. Uno de los buenos.

Ironías aparte, debió sospechar que sería un día de perros cuando fue al aeropuerto a recoger a la hermana de una de las amigas de Brienne. Primero, llegó tarde debido a una marcha a favor de los derechos reproductivos, frente al Congreso. Recordaba vagamente a Mia contándole al respecto la última vez que fue a almorzar en su casa. Él estaba demasiado ocupado preservando su integridad física del mocoso que lo llamaba tío, como para prestarle atención a ella. Los niños de estos días eran maquinas asesinas de comer y hacer popo. Y ver la televisión.

Segundo. Se le ocurrió que lo de escribir el nombre de la chica en un papel era buena idea, hasta que se dio cuenta que trascurridos treinta minutos, nadie se dignaba a aparecer. Ridículo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Brienne cuando escuchó su nombre en los altavoces del aeropuerto. Mierda. Por supuesto, eso era más efectivo.

“Gendry Waters, por favor, acercarse a la caseta de Seguridad n°4”.

Una oficial de policía con lindos ojos color miel y una chica de baja estatura, con lentes oscuros y un bastón lo esperaba allí.

― ¿Gendry Waters? ―preguntó la oficial.

―Sí, soy yo.

―Necesito algún documento.

A él le pareció excesivo, pero aun así le mostró el documento de identidad.

―Muy bien. Todo en orden.

―Gracias ―dijo la chica bajita y avanzó un paso hacia Gendry. ― Soy Arya Stark ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto?

Gendry quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

―Lo siento. No suelo hacer este tipo de trabajo, solo… es un favor.

― ¿Oh, te gusta echar en cara los favores?

El muchacho entornó los ojos.

―Ya estoy aquí ¿no? Y para el anecdotario, tuve que atravesar la ciudad en medio de un paro masivo.

La muchacha sonrió. No era tan desagradable si sonreía.

―Sí. Por eso estoy aquí. Hay como cuatro marchas simultáneas más, pero me pidieron que acudiera a esta. Allí está mi equipaje.

Gendry sintió un golpe de calor hirviendo en su piel.

―No soy un puto maletero.

― ¿En serio? Me parece un muy buen trabajo de todos modos, es honesto y supongo que deben tratar con todo tipo de personas. No todo el mundo es educado, de seguro tienen que enfrentarse con más de un idiota por aquí ―la muchacha carraspeó. La muy desgraciada.

Gendry sentía que las orejas se le estaban derritiendo  y estaba seguro que si se miraba en un espejo parecería un faro rojo luminoso. Mierda. Eso era lo que sentía Brienne veintitrés horas al día.

―Voy a llamar a alguien que pueda encargarse del equipaje ―contestó muy lentamente.

La muchacha curvó el labio en el esbozo de una sonrisa.

―Gracias.

― ¿Alguna otra cosa, Mi Lady?

Gendry no podía evitarlo. El sarcasmo era parte esencial de su instinto de supervivencia.

-Oh, sí ¿Podrías verificar si mi bolso color cereza está entre mis cosas?

Gendry dio un rápido vistazo, irritado e impaciente.

―Está allí. Solo tienes que girar el cuello para verlo.

La muchacha, Arya, sonrió en un monumental gesto, de proporciones devastadoras. No era fea, para nada.

―No puedo ver. ―Extendió el bastón y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. ―Por si no te has dado cuenta.

* * *

**II**

El viaje a la oficina fue silencioso. Gendry tomo los atajos necesarios para rodear la zona del Congreso. Arya estaba sentada inmóvil a su lado. Era difícil decir si estaba descansando simplemente o gozando de la gran mortificación que él sentía. Brienne se las iba a pagar. Si alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se enteraba de esto, nunca en toda su larga y miserable vida iba a librarse de sus burlas.

* * *

III

Lo único que dijo su jefa cuando los vio fue:

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Una ráfaga de improperios bailó en la mente de Gendry.

―La marcha ―contestó Arya adelantándose hacia ella.

―Cierto. ―Brienne la abrazó suavemente y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, a su lado.

Bueno. Al fin era libre. Sin ‘pedir permiso’ salió de la oficina en dirección a la suya. En el pasillo encontró a Sarella discutiendo acaloradamente por teléfono. Una de las razones por las que agradecía la soltería. Agregado al demonio que tenía de sobrino. Empezaba a pensar que la idea de una vasectomía no era para nada radical.

―Hey, guapo. ―La chica colgó y lo siguió por el pasillo. ― ¿Qué tal estas hoy?

― ¿Más viejo?

―Y de mal humor. ―Sarella hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano agitando un tubo invisible. ― ¿Nadie te ayudó a soplar las velas?

―Guau! ¿Y yo estoy de mal humor?

La mujer se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

―Ese proyecto de la nueva flotilla de pesqueros me tiene… bloqueada. Nunca tardo más de seis semanas en desarrollar una idea.

―Yo trabajo más con números que ideas ―contestó abriendo la puerta de la oficina. ―pero supongo que el proceso es el mismo. Sal y libera el stress.

―Exacto. Lo mismo digo.

― ¿Estas invitándome?

Sarella se llevó las manos a la cintura y vagó la mirada en el decorado del lugar.

―Sí. Creo que sí. ―replicó luego de una (posiblemente larga y difícil) deliberación interna. ―Vamos a un bar a festejar tu aciago nacimiento.

―Es lunes, a Brienne no le va a gustar vernos con resaca.

―Eso tiene solución.

* * *

IV

Cuando su asistente le informó que Cersei Lannister estaba en la línea, Gendry se mordió la lengua. Ella no sabía de su existencia, por supuesto. O era muy buena fingiendo. Sea como fuera, él pretendía mantenerse lo más alejado posible. Usualmente él tomaría la llamada y le informaría a Brienne al respecto para decidir si una cita formal era necesaria. Sabía que ellas no eran precisamente amigas. Pero también sabía que lo que fuera que le interesara a Cersei, habría de ser directamente con su jefa.

Siete infiernos. Qué manera de complicar las cosas.

― ¿Qué le digo? ―preguntó la asistente con un tono desesperado. ―Esta señora no parece tomarse la espera muy bien y está empezando a  amenazarme.

―Pásala a la oficina de la Sta. Tarth. Solo avísale antes.

_“Bien. No me siento para nada un cobarde.”_

* * *

**V**

Mia le deseó feliz cumpleaños en un mensaje de texto, en Facebook y luego le llamó. Gendry bromeó al respecto, pero ella era inmune a sus ataques. Sus amigos de la Universidad le estaban organizando algo para el viernes, y los chicos con los que jugaba básquetbol pretendían hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, del que él no debería estar enterado. A veces su vida parecía una sit-com.

* * *

**VI**

Su asistente, Brienne y Sarella aparecieron a la tarde con una pequeña torta decorada.

Escucharlas cantar era algo bastante traumático. Pero la torta estaba muy rica. Brienne le dio una caja envuelta precariamente en papel crepé, con un moño azul. Y lo abrazó. Lo cual era una demostración excesivamente emocional para ambos. Por lo que decidieron restringirlo a solo ocasiones especiales.

* * *

**VII**

Cuando el día terminaba con tintes más favorables, Arya Stark le llamó a su número personal, indicándole que a la mañana siguiente debía recogerla temprano, para llevarla a la nueva manifestación frente al Congreso.

Sí. Definitivamente. Iba a matar a su jefa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hace rato que estaba pensando en el POV de Gendry.  
> ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
